Survival
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Lacus sudah berjanji kepada Kira bahwa dia akan melindungi pemuda itu bagaimanapun caranya. Dia akan bertahan hidup bersama denganya. Tapi hari ini gadis itu tidak bisa, karena Kira memilih Fllay daripada bersama dengan dirinya. Lunamaria yang gagal menghabisi Kira dan Lacus kemarin sedang bekerja sama dengan seseorang demi kebahagiaan Doll 05. CHP 6 UP. OOC, violence, mature theme
1. Chapter 1

_Aku akan bertahan hidup..._

_Lacus Clyne_

**_5 Desember 2067, Laboratorium Mendel Unit 9_**

Beberapa orang berdiri di luar ruang penelitian. Mengenakan pakaian jas putih, sama seperti seorang peneliti yang sedang mengamati objek ekseperimen mereka. Terdapat kurang lebih tiga orang mengamati seorang gadis yang berada di dalam ruangan kaca berukuran 10x10. Di dalamnya, terdapat seorang gadis berumur sepuluh sebelas tahun dengan aggressive nya menusuk-nusuk orang-orang yang menjadi tikus penelitian dalam ruangan tersebut. Hanya berbekal sebilah pisau di genggaman tangan mungilnya, dengan mudahnya dia membunuh orang-orang yang berusaha menyerangnya.

Tak ayal, kemampuanya untuk membunuh orang dewasa yang menjadi sasaranya membuat para dokter yang berjaga diluarpun terkagum-kagum dibuatnya.

"Wah-wah, anak itu hebat ya?", tanya salah seorang dokter yang memegang catatan rekor anak tersebut.

"Ya. Dalam waktu beberapa hari saja kemampuanya sudah sehebat ini", puji yang lain.

"Tentu. Dia adalah senjata bukan? Tuan pasti akan senang dengan perkembangan anak ini. Pastikan kondisinya selalu terjaga, sebelum tanggal 25 Desember nanti. Tuan akan datang untuk melihatnya kembali", senyumnya.

Setelah menusuk korbanya, gadis itu langsung mencabut pisau yang baru ditancapkan di jantung korbanya. Baju yang dia kenakan, kali ini sudah kotor karena cipratan-cipratan darah yang baru saja dia hasilkan. Di buangnya pisaunya tadi ke lantai. Terulas senyum di wajah gadis itu tanpa diketahui oleh dokter-dokter yang mengawasinya.

* * *

**_24 Desember 2067, Laboratorium Mendel Unit 9_**

Beberapa sekuriti keamanan Laboratorium Mendel Unit 9, tergopoh-gopoh mengejar seseorang. Mereka menyalakan sirene tanda bahaya ke seluruh unit tersebut. Tentu sirene ini bukanlah tanda yang baik bagi mereka. Para dokter berusaha mencari apa yang salah dari Unit tersebut. Namun mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Semua kamera CCTV dirusak. Seorang dokter mengambil inisiatif untuk mengontak sekuriti tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?!", bentaknya melalui intercom.

"I…itu! Doll 5 telah melarikan diri!", serunya.

Semua dokter mendengar hal itu. Mereka terperanjat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah mereka dengar. Ini lebih buruk dari pada yang mereka pikirkan selain orang asing yang menyusup ke dalam Unit ini.

"Cepat cari dia bagaimanapun caranya!", perintahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia kabur dari tempat itu?!", yang lain pun tidak kalah heran sekaligus bercampur emosi.

"Padahal kita sudah memberikanya obat penenang dan obat bius untuk membuatnya tertidur!", dokter tersebut langsung membuka pintu ruanganya. Tidak diduga olehnya. Gadis yang tempo hari dia awasi kali ini berada di hadapanya dengan noda darah yang mengotorinya. Dokter itu terdiam. Tak lama kemudian dia jatuh tersungkur dengan luka bekas tusukan di jantungnya.

Lima dokter yang bertugas saat itu kaget bukan kepalang, Doll 05 itu sudah membunuh salah satu dari rekan mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dengan kemampuanya, Doll 05 itu menghabisi nyawa semua dokter yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan menggunakan pisau dengan noda darah di sana yang berhasil dia rampas dari sekuriti yang berusaha mengankapnya. Dengan sadis dia menghujamkan pisau tersebut ke leher para dokter. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga membutakan para dokter tersebut dengan menghujamkan pisaunya ke bola matanya berulang-ulang. Hanya jeritan yang bisa dilakukan oleh dokter-dokter tersebut, sampai ajal menjemput nyawa mereka. Setelah memastikan dokter-dokter tersebut tewas, dia tersenyum. Dia merasa puas, sudah membunuh orang-orang itu.

"Keluar…", pandanganya tertuju ke kontrol pintu keluar masuk Unit.

* * *

**_24 Desember 2067, Tokyo City_**

Malam natal akan segera tiba. Suasana kota Tokyo mulai ramai dipadati orang-orang yang akan menghabiskan malam natalnya bersama dengan orang-orang terkasih. Walaupun udara sangat dingin di luar, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan antusiasme mereka untuk melewati malam natal yang penuh berkah ini. Tak terkecuali seorang bocah kelas enam SD, yang sedang asyik bekerja menyusun makanan ringan di toko. Dengan pakaian sederhana, dan juga syal biru kenang-kenangan dari almarhumah Ibunya dia juga melewati malam natal ini dengan antusias.

"Hei, Kira-kun", sapa seorang wanita dewasa dengan surai coklat tua membawa kardus berisi makanan kecil kepada bocah bersyal biru tersebut.

"Oh, Murrue-san!", jawabnya sambil menghentikan pekerjaanya sementara.

"Maaf ya jadi merepotkan begini. Seharusnya ini jadwal shift-off mu hari ini. Tapi karena kita kekurangan orang maka terpaksa aku memintamu untuk membantu disini", wanita yang dipanggil Murrue itu terlihat menyesal karena sudah memperkerjakan Kira di waktu liburnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang dapat membantu Murrue-san. Lagipula, aku juga sendirian di rumah. Tidak ada yang ku kerjakan. Kalau di toko 'kan aku bisa melakukan sesuatu. Yah, supaya tidak bosan gitu", ungkapnya cengengesan. Ya. Kira Yamato adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang hidup sebatang kara. Kedua orang tuanya tewas karena kecelakaan saat kembali dari tempat kerja mereka. Tinggalah Kira seorang diri. Beruntung, Murrue Ramius, menemukan Kira dalam keadaan terlantar menolongnya. Murrue memberikan sewa apartement murah kepada Kira untuk tempat tinggal, dan juga menawari pekerjaaan sambilan di toko miliknya. Dengan pekerjaan sambilan itu Kira dapat memenuhi kebutuhanya sehari-hari. Walaupun Murrue juga membantu anak yatim piatu itu untuk bersekolah.

"Baiklah. Tolong susun ini dengan rapi ya. Nanti aku akan memberimu uang bonus. Semangat ya!", Murrue tersenyum, dan lalu meninggalkan Kira untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Siap!", bocah dengan rambut coklat itu dengan semangat melanjutkan pekerjaanya menyusun makanan ringan di rak-rak pajangan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30pm. Para pengunjung toko sudah sepi. Hanya tersisa satu pelanggan yang sedang melakukan pembayaran. Kira juga melihat sudah mulai turun salju dari dinding kacanya. Setelah pelanggan terakhir membayar belanjanya, Murrue memutuskan untuk menutup tokonya.

"Kira-kun. Ini uang bonusmu", Murrue memberikan amplop berisi sejumlah uang untuk Kira.

"Wah, terima kasih Murrue-san!", dengan riang Kira menerima amplop tersebut, lalu dia menyimpan uang hasil kerja kerasnya di dalam jaket bututnya.

"Hari ini kau pulang saja duluan. Tidak usah khawatir tentang membersihkan toko. Besok kita libur. Kita bisa kerjakan besok", biasanya Murrue dan Kira melakukan bersih-bersih setelah berjualan. Namun karena ini malam natal, dan besoknya Murrue akan libur maka diputuskan sekalian saja besok kerja bakti.

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Terima kasih Murrue-san!", anak tersebut keluar dari toko bergegas pergi.

Dia pergi kemana ada tempat yang tiap tahun dia kunjungi pada saat malam natal tiba. Yaitu sebuah kuil dekat tepi pantai dimana orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil. Walaupun menempuh jalan sekitar satu kilometer dengan berjalan kaki, itu tidak masalah buatnya. Dengan suasana natal dia ingin bisa berbagi kebahagiaan kepada orang tuanya dengan memanjatkan doanya di sana.

Sekitar dua puluh menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya dia sampai ke kuil kecil tersebut. Dia juga membawa sedikit persembahan untuk kedua orang tuanya. Setelah berdoa, dia melarung persembahanya.

"Ayah, Ibu, selamat natal", katanya dengan senang.

Dia pun duduk beristirahat sebentar sambil menikmati malam natalnya yang sendiri setelah sekian kalinya. Pikiranya kembali ke masa-masa sulit dimana kedua orang yang paling dia sayangi pergi selama-lamanya tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya. Merupakan waktu yang tersulit di usianya yang masih sangat belia tanpa memiliki sanak dan saudara di kota sebesar Tokyo ini.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain dengan pikiranya, tiba-tiba speedboat yang mesinya sudah mati, karam di tepi pantai. Kira penasaran dengan speedboat yang dilihatnya tanpa awak itu. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. Saat didekati alangkah terkejutnya Kira menemukan seorang gadis cilik bersimbah darah di dalamnya.

"O, oy!", teriak Kira sambil masuk ke dalam speedboat yang telah kehabisan bahan bakar tersebut.

Kira mengguncang-guncang tubuh anak tersebut. Dia memeriksa detak jantung gadis dengan noda darah di pakaian yang dipakainya. Kira memastikan bahwa gadis ini masih hidup walaupun suhu tubuhnya sangat dingin. Awalnya Kira bingung harus bagaimana, apakah dia harus membawanya ke dokter, atau melaporkanya ke polisi. Namun dia mempunyai opsi lain. Yaitu membawanya pulang ke apartementnya yang sederhana itu.

Di gendongnya tubuh mungil tersebut di punggungnya. Agar tidak terlihat mencolok dengan noda darah, Kira memberikan jaket dan syal yang dipakainya untuk menutupi tubuh gadis itu. Dia tidak perduli dinginya salju akan membekukanya malam ini. Dia berpikir masih ada harga dirinya untuk menolong sesama manusia.

Perjalanan satu kilometer terasa lelah untuknya malam ini. Tentu saja bukan? Dia juga harus membawa pulang gadis yang belum dia kenal yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Di bukanya pintu apartementnya, lalu dia masih menggendong si rambut pink tersebut.

Di tidurkanya gadis itu di kasur miliknya. Sambil mengecek kembali suhu tubuhnya. Karena pakaian si rambut pink itu begitu kotor dengan noda darah, Kira memutuskan untuk menggantikanya dengan kaos yang dia punya. Walaupun itu kaos untuk anak laki-laki dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Di gantikanya baju tersebut sambil menutup matanya. Dia tidak pernah menggantikan pakaian kepada anak perempuan seperti ini. Selain menggantikanya pakaian, Kira juga memanaskan air hangat untuk mengelapi bercak-bercak darah yang ada di wajah gadis cantik itu. Tak lupa Kira juga membuatkan handuk kompres dengan air hangat untuk membantu menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya..

"Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa… tidak ada luka-luka…", Kira menarik nafasnya panjang. "Tapi… siapa gadis ini? Dia cantik sekali…", pikirnya dalam hati. Dia hampir tidak pernah menemukan seseorang dengan rambut warna pink seperti ini sebelumnya.

* * *

**_25 Desember 2067, Bible Tower_**

Seorang anak dengan di kawal beberapa bodyguardnya berada di ruanganya. Dia membaca beberapa carik kertas yang berisi laporan tentang hilangnya Doll 05. Tidak lama kemudian ada beberapa orang datang kepadanya.

"Bagaimana anak itu bisa kabur?", tanya anak itu dengan nada dingin.

"I…itu…", orang-orang tersebut tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan bocah laki-laki tersebut.

"Kalian tahu apa konsekuensinya jika Doll 05 itu kabur bukan?", anak lelaki tersebut mengambil senjata api yang berada di dalam jas miliknya lalu menembakkanya kepada orang-orang yang datang padanya tanpa ampun. Orang-orang tersebut tewas dengan luka tembak yang bersarang di kepala dan jantung mereka.

Anak lelaki itu merasa tidak bersalah setelah membunuh bawahanya tersebut. Menurutnya itu sudah merupakan hukuman bagi mereka karena tidak bisa menjaga salah satu asetnya yang paling berharga, yaitu Doll 05.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus menemukanya. Anak itu… Lacus Clyne…", katanya sambil meninggalkan ruanganya.

* * *

**_25 Desember 2067, Tokyo City, Kira's Apartement_**

Pagi hari di hari natal kelima kalinya dalam hidupnya dimana dia habiskan waktu dengan kesendirianya, kali ini ada yang berbeda dengan natal tahun ini yang di alami oleh Kira. Kira masih tertidur pulas karena semalaman berjaga menjaga gadis yang ditemukanya tadi malam 'terdampar' di tepi pantai dimana dia melakukan ziarah rutin pada malam natal. Saat tertidur pulas dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut di telapak tanganya, dan dia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang menggenggamnya.

Dibukanya kelopak matanya perlahan. Awalnya pandangan matanya kabur. Sampai dia sadari tangan gadis yang dia tolong semalam kini berada di genggamanya. Posisi tidur mereka pun saling berhadap-hadapan, dan wajah mereka juga saling mendekat.

Kira yang kaget langsung cepat bangkit dari tidurnya. Itu membuat si rambut pink terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Kira terpana akan mata sepasang mata safir yang baru kali ini dilihat olehnya. Si gadis itu pun menolehi sekitarnya. Tempat ini sangat asing baginya. Bahkan dia juga tiak mengenal siapa orang yang telah membangunkan dari tidurnya.

"Si… siapa kau…?", tanyanya gemetar ketakutan.

"E..eh?", Kira tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba anak itu ketakutan. "Te... tenanglah... aku semalam menolongmu...", Kira juga takut kalau gadis yang baru dia tolong semalam ketakutan akan dirinya.

"Me..nolong? Semalam?", dia tampak kebingungan. Sampai akhirnya dia ingat telah menghabisi orang-orang di dalam lab tanpa terkecuali. Gadis tersebut terlihat pucat, seluruh badanya gemetar. "Ti... tidak... aku tidak... aku tidak mau..."

Kira semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah dialami oleh gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Tapi dia yakin kalau gadis yang dipanggil Doll 05 tersebut mengalami hal yang sangat traumatis. Dia juga beramsumsi bahwa Doll 05 telah mengalami kecelakaan kapal diperkuat dengan tedamparnya dirinya dengan menggunakan speedboat. Saat Kira melihat anak yang ditolongnya itu sama dengan dirinya saat dia kehilangan orang tuanya. Sampai akhirnya Kira berusaha menggapai telapak tangan gadis itu.

"Ya... tidak ada yang mau sendiri...", suara Kira melembut sambil mengusap pelan tangan si rambut pink itu. Si pemilik surai merah muda tersebut menoleh dengan iris biru safirnya sambil menangis.

"Tidak... sendiri...?", tanyanya polos.

"Ya... kau tidak akan sendiri lagi", senyum Kira. Senyuman anak lelaki itu membuat gadis cilik terpana.

Kira menyiapkan sarapan pagi dengan memasak telur dadar untuk dirinya dan tamu barunya. Dengan cekatan bocah dengan rambut coklat itu membalik telur yang sudah dia masak di dalam frying pan. Sedangkan Doll 05 itu hanya duduk diam sambil melihat bajunya. Dia sadar bahwa baju ini bukan baju yang dia kenakan semalam. Dia ingat banyak noda darah akibat kebrutalanya membunuh dokter-dokter dalam fasilitas gelap tersebut.

Yang gadis surai merah jambu itu pikirkan adalah kewaspadaanya yang luar biasa kepada Kira. Dia sempat berpikir apakah orang yang telah menolongnya itu adalah orang yang akan menangkapnya dari Laboratorium Mendel Unit 9. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan ruangan kecil nan sederhana tersebut. Dengan dinding yang sedikit retak di sana sini, tatami yang lapuk, dapur kecil, dan toilet. Dia tidak melihat ada benda-benda yang sama dengan di lab yang sebelumnya menahanya. Seperti ruangan berteralis besi, kursi listrik, dan lainya.

Setelah Kira memasak dia membawanya ke ruang tamu yang sekaligus dia gunakan sebagai ruang makan. Kira membawa hasil masakanya, berupa nasi, dan telur dadar buatanya. Walaupun laki-laki Kira jago memasak masakan sederhana untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perutnya sehari-hari. Tidak lupa juga dia menyiapkan mangkuk dan sumpit cadangan jikalau ada tamu yang datang ke rumahnya. Kira meletakkan semuanya di atas meja.

Perhatian si iris safir teralihkan saat Kira memberikanya semangkuk nasi yang ukuranya tidak seberapa besar.

"Ini silahkan", Kira dengan ramah melayani tamunya ini.

"Apa ini…?", tanyanya dengan nada penuh waspada.

"Ini nasi. Kau tidak pernah makan nasi?", tanya Kira balik dengan keheranan.

Dia tidak menerima nasi yang Kira berikan padanya. Kira menghela nafas. Dia semakin tidak mengerti dengan gadis ini. Ada alasan khusus kenapa Doll 05 tidak mengetahui apa itu 'nasi'. Karena selama hidupnya dia hanya memakan obat-obatan yang dokter-dokternya berikan padanya. Mulai dari suplemen, zat addictive , obat bius, dan obat-obatan berbahaya lainya. Kira memakan sarapanya, dan membiarkan gadis aneh itu diam menatapi makanan yang telah dibuat darinya.

Terjadi kesunyian antara mereka berdua. Sesekali Kira mencuri pandang pada gadis itu. Namun pandangan matanya yang dingin membuat dirinya takut juga. Karena sedari tadi tidak berbicara, Kira berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri bukan? Aku Kira, Kira Yamato. Bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu? Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu untuk mencari keluargamu", suara Kira ramah.

"Kira… Aku tidak punya keluarga", jawabnya sambil memandang telapak tanganya yang sedari tadi mengepal. "Kenapa kau menolongku?", tanyanya

"Benarkah…? Pasti karena kecelakaan itu ya… Maaf…", pikirnya. Dia merasa bersimpati dengan gadis bersurai pink tersebut. "Aku juga sendiri", senyumnya. "Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal saat aku berusia lima tahun. Aku juga tinggal sendirian di kota ini, beruntung ada Murrue-san yang menolongku. Dia memberikanku pekerjaan dan memberi tempat tinggal murah ini", Kira menceritakan singkat tentang kehidupanya. Gadis itu hanya diam. "Kau dan aku sama", lanjutnya.

Begitu mendengar kata 'sama' si iris safir tersebut melihat ke arah Kira.

"Sama….", ulangnya lagi.

"Ya…. Kita sama-sama kehilangan orang yang kita cintai. Sendirian, dan berusaha bertahan hidup. Bukankah itu sama?", tanya Kira sambil memalingkan wajahnya saat dirinya tersipu malu melihat betapa polosnya wajah Doll 05.

"Bertahan hidup… aku mau bertahan hidup…", jawabnya sambil menghampiri Kira. Entah kenapa pikiranya berubah saat Kira mengatakan bertahan hidup. Itu adalah tujuanya. Itu adalah 'doktrin' yang telah di program di otaknya. Membunuh orang lain, untuk bisa bertahan hidup.

"E..eh?", tangan Kira digapai oleh Doll 05 yang tiba-tiba tertarik denganya.

"Bertahan hidup, benar bukan? Aku.. Aku Lacus… Lacus Clyne. Ya? Aku ingin bertahan hidup", senyuman yang lain keluar dari 'Lacus'. Senyuman seorang psikopat, senjata biologis yang telah menemukan jalan keluarnya dari sarangnya…

To Be Countinued


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not own all these character, belong to bandai and sunrise and product belong to the owner!**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Setelah sarapan pagi bersama dengan Lacus, gadis misterius yang ditemukanya di pinggir pantai dengan speedboatnya yang karam, Kira berencana akanmembawanya ke toko tempat di mana dia mencari nafkah. Kebetulan kemarin malam Nyonya toko itu bilang kalau tempat kerjanya kurang pegawai.

"Lacus, kau bisa pakai ini dulu", Kira memberikan salah satu jaket cadanganya yang dia baru saja ambil dari lemari. Jaket dengan rajutan benang wol yang sudah tidak rapi lagi susunanya itu dia berikan kepada Lacus. Dia berpikir tidak mungkin mengajak anak itu keluar tanpa jaket di musim dingin dengan salju yang turun seperti ini.

"Ya", dipakainya jaket biru butut itu. Sangat hangat. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan pakaian ini yang pernah menyentuh kulitnya. "Hangat…", senyumnya kecil.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu", bocah kecil itu senang kalau gadis cilik yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu menyukai jaket pemberianya.

"Tapi… kita akan pergi kemana?", tanya iris biru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat Murrue-san. Dia mungkin bisa membantu kita", katanya sambil mengikat tali sepatunya. Mendengar nama Murrue, Lacus berpikir ini akan berbahaya. Dia tidak pernah pergi langsung melangkahkan kembali kakinya, sampai dia terpojok di sudut apartement sementara yang dia tempati.

Kira melihatnya dengan aneh. Sangking takutnya dia sampai jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya pucat pasi. Kira tidak mengerti apa yang begitu ditakutkan oleh Lacus. Dia kembali melepas sepatunya dan menghampiri Lacus yang ketakutan.

"Oy, ada apa?", tanya Kira memegang tangan Lacus yang terasa basah akibat keringatnya.

"Ti..tidak… kita… akan bertemu dengan orang…lain?", tangan yang penuh dengan keringat dingin itu mencengkram tangan Kira yang berusaha menenangkanya.

"I..iya", Kira meringis kesakitan saat dengan kuat tangan Lacus mencengkramnya sampai-sampai kuku-kukunya masuk ke dalam kulitnya sedikit. Kekuatan tangan gadis ini sangat kuat pikir Kira yang tanganya masih dicengkramnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang lain! Aku… aku.. takut mereka akan mencariku!", teriaknya histeris, dan cengkraman kukunya kekulit Kira membuat kulitnya sedikit terluka.

"Tenanglah Lacus! Aku… aku akan melindungimu!", dengan reflek kata-kata tersebut terlontar dari mulut Kira tanpa dia pikirkan.

Begitu kata-kata Kira terucap, membuat iris safir gadis yang berada di depanya itu terbuka lebar. Kira pun merasakan cengkaraman kuku Lacus terasa melonggar. Dengan perlahan tangan Lacus melepaskan genggamanya dari Kira. Air matanya pun jatuh satu persatu.

"Kau… akan… melindungiku?", tanyanya lagi tanpa memperdulikan air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras.

"E… h ya…", jawab Kira ragu-ragu. Apa yang telah dia katakan? Melindunginya? Melindungi gadis aneh ini?

Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari apartement milik Kira. Di tenggah guyuran salju, Kira memayungi dirinya sendiri dan juga Lacus yang kali ini dengan tampilan baru. Yaitu dengan rambut pendeknya.

Walaupun Kira sudah berkata akan melindunginya, dia tetap waspada di sekelilingnya. Di tengah perjalanan, Lacus menemukan banyak sekali orang-orang asing berlalu lalang. Dia jalan sambil tertunduk ke bawah dimana jalanan kali ini tertutupi oleh salju-salju putih yang turun hari ini. Walaupun dalam keadaan tertunduk matanya dengan tajam memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Sampai perjalanan mereka berakhir di toko milik Murrue. Karena toko libur hari ini mereka melawati pintu belakang yang dikhususkan untuk karyawan toko. Saat membuka pintu dia melihat Murrue yang sedang mengepel lantai. Pintu terbuka, Murrue melihat Kira masuk ke dalam tokonya bersama dengan Lacus.

"Oh, selamat pagi Kira-kun. Kenapa datang terlambat?", senyum wanita tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Murrue-san. Maaf aku datang terlambat, ada sesuatu tadi", jawabnya sembari menutup payung yang dia gunakan dalam perjalananya menuju kemari.

"Ara-ara, siapa temanmu yang cantik itu, Kira-kun?", Murrue menghentikan kegiatanya lalu menghampiri kedua bocah itu.

"Oh.. ini. Perkenalkan, ini Lacus Clyne. Dia temanku", Kira memperkenalkanya pada Murrue. Entah malu atau takut, Lacus langsung bersembunyi di balik badan anak laki-laki yang telah menolongnya semalam.

"Wah, Lacus-chan pemalu ya. Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Perkenalkan, aku Murrue Ramius, pemilik toko ini. Salam kenal, Lacus-chan", wanita itu memang terkenal sangat ramah. Walau kepada orang asing sekalipun. Lacus tidak membalas perkenalan dari Murrue, dan hanya matanya yang mengintip dari balik badan Kira. Tidak ingin memaksa gadis itu menerima jabat tanganya, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Maaf dia memang seperti ini, Murrue-san", Kira meminta maklum dari Nyonya toko itu untuk tidak tersinggung oleh sikap Lacus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang terkadang ada orang yang malu saat bertemu dengan orang yang baru dia kenal. Tapi… dia sangat imut ya?", iris coklat Murrue memperhatikan detail dari Lacus. Yaitu, iris safir biru, dan juga rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda. Sangat jarang atau dia hampir tidak pernah melihat orang lain dengan rambut warna seperti itu. "Baiklah, Lacus-chan bisa menunggu sembari Kira-kun bekerja. Lacus-chan bisa duduk di sana", jari Murrue menunjuk kursi yang digunakan untuk Kira beristirahat.

Melihat Murrue, dia sepertinya bisa mempercayai wanita tersebut. Dia yakin dari tatapan mata Murrue yang tidak terlihat seperti mengancamnya. Tapi dia tidak mengurangi rasa kewaspadaanya. Sepuluh menit… dua puluh menit… dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun, membuat gadis itu merasa bosan. Sama saat dia berada di Unit 9 tersebut. Tidak ada yang di lakukanya kecuali saat dokter-dokter itu membawanya ke ruang latihan, ruang uji coba. Ada satu yang membuatnya tidak bosan. Yaitu bisa bermain nyawa dengan tikus-tikus percobaannya.

Kira yang energik, dan penuh semangat membantu Murrue membersih-bersihkan toko. Dengan rajin dia menyapu-nyapu lantai dengan bersih. Dia juga mengelap-elap rak untuk memajang makanan sampai-sampai debu tak bersisa lagi.

"Yosh sudah bersih!", dia puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Rak-rak tersebut bersih!

Melihat anak itu, Lacus juga ingin bisa berbuat sesuatu. Dia meninggalkan tempatnya duduk, dan menghampiri Kira. Melihat Lacus menghampirinya dia sedikit kebingungan. Kenapa denganya? Lacus ikut mengelap rak tersebut menggunakan tanganya tanpa kain lap.

"He,hei!", cegah Kira dengan menghentikan tangan Lacus untuk tidak mengotori hasil kerjanya. Alhasil rak tersebut kotor lagi dengan bekas tangan Lacus.

"Aku ingin membantu…", jawabnya sambil melihat wajah Kira yang agak kesal denganya.

"Tapi kau harus menggunakan kain lap untuk mengelapnya!", dinaikkan sedikit suaranya kepada gadis yang berparas lugu ini. Tapi sepertinya Lacus tidak mengerti apa yang Kira katakan. Karena itu Kira memberikan contoh bagaimana cara mengelap dengan baik dan benar. "Lihat, kau harus memiliki kain lap dahulu. Lalu lap seperti ini".

"He..hebat…", ajaib! Noda-noda bekas tanganya bisa hilang dalam sekejap! Lacus takjub dengan hal sesimpel itu. "Bisakah aku mencobanya?", tanyanya.

Kira menghela nafas panjang. Dia semakin tidak mengerti tentang Lacus. Tapi dia tetap berpikir kalau gadis ini kehilangan ingatanya karena orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan. Namun masih ada yang mengganjal di pikiranya. Kejadian tadi pagi sebelum mereka berangkat ke toko ini.

_Flashback_

"_Kau… akan… melindungiku?", tanyanya lagi tanpa memperdulikan air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras._

_ "E… h ya…", jawab Kira ragu-ragu. Apa yang telah dia katakan? Melindunginya? Melindungi gadis aneh ini?_

_ Lacus pun menghapus air matanya dengan tanganya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu meninggalkan Kira yang masih termangu oleh ketidak jelasan mood Lacus tersebut. Di lihatnya Lacus pergi ke dapur. Takut akan berbuat sesuatu yang berbahaya, bocah cilik itu menyusul ke dapur. Dia terkejut saat gadis itu mengambil pisau dapurnya. Lacus mengumpulkan helai-helai rambutnya menjadi satu._

_ "Oy, bahaya!", teriak Kira. _

_ CRASH!_

_ "Dengan begini… semuanya baik-baik saja….", ternyata Lacus memotong rambutnya dan menyisakan lainya sampai ke bawah telinganya. Rambut yang habis dipotongnya pun berjatuhan ke lantai._

Endflashback

Lacus menemukan kesenangan sendiri dengan bersih-bersih bersama dengan Kira. Dia juga mengerjakan apa yang sebelumnya Kira kerjakan. Hasilnya juga bersih sama dengan hasil Kira tadi. Walaupun pikiranya masih mengganjal tentang Lacus, tapi akhirnya dia melepaskanya. Dia tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh tentangnya.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa ku bantu lagi?", tanya Lacus.

"Apa kau bisa menyapu?", Kira mengambil sapu yang bersandar di dinding toko.

"Tidak…", jawabnya sambil memperhatikan benda yang Kira ambil.

"Baiklah, aku akan contohkan. Nanti kau ikuti ya?", anak lelaki yang pandai dengan urusan rumah tangga itu pun mencontohkan bagaimana menyapu dengan baik dan benar. Setelah selesai mencontohkan kini giliran Lacus untuk mempraktekanya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 11.35am, baik Kira dan Lacus bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Lacus terlihat senang bisa membantu Kira bersih-bersih toko milik Murrue. Murrue pun puas dengan hasil kerja mereka berdua. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis cilik itu mamu membantu Kira untuk membersihkan tokonya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Kira-kun, Lacus-chan", puji Murrue kepada keduanya.

"Ah.. tidak juga. Pekerjaan ini cepat selesai karena Lacus. Iya 'kan Lacus?", Kira menoleh ke Lacus yang tersipu malu. Dia tidak menyangka ada orang lain memujinya.

"Eh… ya…", jawabnya tertunduk malu. Perasaanya senang sekali bisa membantu Kira meringankan pekerjaanya.

"Beruntung ya? Oh ya, ini untuk Lacus-chan", Murrue memberi satu kotak pocky, dan juga sebotol susu coklat dingin.

"Eh?", kedua tangan kecilnya menerima kedua benda yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu.

"Ini upah untuk Lacus-chan karena sudah membantuku, dan Kira-kun membersihkan toko. Lain kali kemari lagi ya", wanita itu mengelus-elus rambut merah muda Lacus.

Akhirnya Kira dan Lacus pulang dari toko meninggalkan Murrue sendiri di sana. Lacus masih memandangi upah yang baru saja dia terima karena telah membantu Kira. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan makanan dan minuman itu karena dia tidak pernah tahu apa fungsinya dari makanan dan minuman yang tidak pernah dia lihat.

"Kira… upah itu apa?", tanya Lacus dengan polosnya.

"Upah ya… upah itu seperti gaji. Saat kau mengerjakan sesuatu dari hasil kerja kerasmu, dan orang lain memberi imbalanya. Bisa berupa uang atau lainya", jawabnya sambil memayungi Lacus.

"Kenapa Kira tidak mendapat upah? Bukankah Kira juga juga melakukan sesuatu tadi?", dia tidak melihat Murrue memberikan Kira apapun.

"Ah, itu. Murrue-san sudah memberiku bonus malam natal kemarin. Jadi tidak masalah aku tidak di beri hari ini. Kita tidak bisa meminta upah terus-terusan", Kira menjelaskan. "Apa kau tahu? Hal sesederhana ini juga bisa di sebut bertahan hidup loh"

"Eh?", pekiknya. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Yah, habisnya kita bekerja untuk menjaga diri kita tetap hidup bukan? Dengan bekerja seperti ini bisa mendapatkan uang, bisa memenuhi kebutuhan kehidupanmu", sambil melihat langit yang turun salju, di usianya yang sangat dini dia sudah memahami bagaimana susahnya untuk bertahan hidup.

"Jadi… jika aku berkerja di toko milik Murrue-san aku juga bisa bertahan hidup?", tanyanya antusias.

"Eh.. ya begitu…", Kira melihat ada hasrat bahwa Lacus benar-benar antusias untuk bekerja pada Murrue.

"Aku akan melakukanya!", untuk pertama kalinya Kira bisa melihat gadis yang awalnya tanpa ekspresi ini bisa bersemangat seperti ini. Entah kenapa itu membuat perasaanya hangat, sampai dia sadar rona merah muda ada di pipinya, untungnya Lacus tidak memperhatikanya karena dia begitu senang mendapatkan upah pertamanya, yaitu sekotak pocky dan sebotol susu coklat.

Sesampainya di rumah, Lacus memperhatikan kotak pocky dan botol susunya. Sedangkan Kira sedang belajar. Dia agak frustasi dengan PR matematika yang harus dia segera kerjakan sebelum dia masuk sekolah. Melihat Kira yang kesusahan dia beranjak dari pocky dan botol susunya menuju ke Kira yang sedang mengerjakan PR.

"Sial.. ini susah sekali sih…", rutuk Kira kepada soal matematikanya.

"Apa yang Kira kerjakan?", tanya Lacus sambil melihat Kira dengan kumpulan-kumpulan buku matematikanya.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan PR", jawabnya sambil menulis lagi rumus-rumusnya untuk mendapatkan hasilnya.

"Kira salah menggunakan rumusnya… seharusnya bukan seperti itu", iris safir Lacus melihat ke arah coret-coretan rumus yang Kira baru saja kerjakan.

Kira tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar. Gadis ini bilang dia salah menggunakan rumus katanya?

"Bisa aku pinjam pulpenya? Mungkin ini bisa membantu", Kira tidak mengerti, namun dia tetap meminjamkan pulpenya kepada Lacus. Gadis itu menuliskan rumus yang sama namun berbeda angka. Kira menemukan bahwa hasilnya itu tepat. Bocah kelas enam ini terkejut dengan kepandaian Lacus. Dia tidak menyangka Lacus yang dia anggap begitu polos, dan tidak mengerti apapun bisa mengerjakan soal miliknya dengan mudah.

"Lacus, kau pandai ya?", tanya Kira terkagum-kagum.

"Eh.. tidak.. tidak …" dia tidak menyangka Kira akan memujinya hanya dengan menyelesaikan soal mudah seperti itu. Itu sudah pasti kan? Sebagai calon senjata biologis kemampuan otaknya pun harus dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa untuk memahami, mengkalkulasi, yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari saat dia benar-benar menjalankan misinya. Tentu Kira tidak tahu mengenai itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba rumus seperti yang kau ajarkan tadi", Kira pun melanjutkan belajarnya. Lacus senang bisa membantu Kira, dia kembali ke pocky dan susu botolnya. Karena tidak tahu itu makanan Lacus pun bertanya pada Kira.

"Kira, apa yang di kotak merah ini? Lalu apa yang di dalam botol ini?", tanya Lacus membawa keduanya ke hadapan Kira.

"Itu namanya makanan. Mereknya pocky. Enak loh. Kalau yang di botol itu namanya susu. Minuman yang berasal dari sapi", kata Kira masih mengerjakan soal-soalnya tanpa memperdulikan Lacus yang berada di sampingnya. Lacus pun membuka bungkus pocky yang dia miliki. Mengambil sebatang. Dia melihat sebuah stick kue dengan lumuran coklat hampir seluruh stick nya.

"Bagaimana cara memakanya?", pertanyaan Lacus membuat Kira langsung menoleh.

"Ya kau makan, Lacus. Taruh di mulutmu dan digigit", Kira agak frustasi dengan pertanyaan Lacus yang begitu sederhana. Masa' cara memakan saja dia tidak tahu?

"Seperti ini?", Lacus mengikuti instruksi Kira. Di letakkanya pocky di mulutnya dan dia pun mengigitnya.

"Iya", jawabnya singkat. Tapi dia terkejut saat melihat Lacus dengan pocky di mulutnya tiba-tiba mendekati wajahnya.

"Kira tidak mendapatkan upah bukan? Ini juga berkat bantuan Kira… bagiamana kalau kita membaginya berdua?", Lacus menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Kira. Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi merah padam.

Dia sudah sering menonton atau lebih tepatnya melihat sepasang kekasih dewasa sering berbagi pocky dengan cara dari mulut ke mulut. Mereka memakanya dari ujung ke ujung sampai di tengah-tengah mereka bertemu bibir dan saling berciuman. Tapi setan apa yang menghinggapi Kira saat itu sehingga dia menerima tawaran dari Lacus yang saat ini siap dengan pocky di mulutnya. Tahu bocah lelaki itu memakan pocky dari mulutnya, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Satu gigitan… dua gigitan… tiga gigitan sampai akhrinya bibir mereka akan saling bertemu. Kira tahu dia sangat muda untuk melakukan hal ini, tapi… Lacus sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkanya. Ditutuplah kedua matanya saat dia siap dengan ciuman pertama di usianya yang masih bau kencur ini. Tiba-tiba Lacus berhenti. Kira yang merasakan tidak terjadi apapun langsung membuka kelopak matanya lagi.

"Ada seseorang…",Lacus merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Dia mendengar langkah kaki yang tidak dia kenal. Lalu dia mempertajam pendengaranya. Dia bisa memperkirakan orang tersebut sudah ada di depan pintu.

"Eh?", Kira tidak mendengar apapun sampai seseorang mendobrak rumahnya dengan paksa.

BRAAK!

Dua orang yang memakai topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya ketercuali matanya merusak pintu kamar apartement milik Kira. Lacus yang sigap lalu melindungi Kira, dan membentangkan tangan kananya agar penyelamatnya itu tetap di belakangnya. Dari penampilanya, Kira sadar bahwa mereka ini adalah perampok yang akan merampok rumahnya.

"Cih, hanya ada dua bocah di sini", dengan santai perampok pertama itu menurunkan senjata tajamnya yang akan dia gunakan untuk mengancam pemilik rumah.

"Apakah mereka memiliki uang?", tanya perampok kedua memasuki rumah tanpa melepas sepatunya. Tidak sopan, pikir Lacus.

"Siapa kalian?", tanya Kira memberanikan diri.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami. Berikan kami uang sekarang juga", ancam perampok itu kepada Kira dan Lacus.

Perampok yang kedua melihat Lacus melindungi Kira. Dia menemukan bahwa gadis cilik itu sangat cantik. Dia lalu berpikiran juga menculik Lacus dan menjualnya dengan harga mahal. Apalagi dengan mata biru safir yang indah dan juga rambut berwarna merah muda itu bisa dijadikan aset jika mereka bisa mengurusnya lalu dipekerjakan sebagai pekerja seks. Mereka pasti bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak.

"Wah-wah anak ini cantik juga", perampok yang tanpa senjata itu akan menyentuh Lacus. Tapi tangan Lacus menghempas tangan kasar tersebut. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya lagi. "Wah-wah galak juga ternyata"

"Hei bocah cepat berikan uangmu!", paksa perampok yang menggunakan pisau.

"Tidak akan!", mana mungkin Kira akan menyerahkan begitu saja hasil kerja kerasnya kepada orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti ini.

"Apa katamu?!", kehilangan kesabaran, perampok itu langsung akan memukul Kira. Tapi dengan cekatan Lacus mencegah pukulan itu sampai kepada bocah yang tidak bisa melakukan perlindungan diri itu.

"Jangan keras kepala!", perampok kedua langsung menarik Lacus agar menjauh dari sisi Kira. Karena tidak suka dengan perlakuan kasar sang perampok, gadis cilik itu berusaha memberontak. Tapi kekuatanya tidak cukup besar sebanding dengan perampok yang menjauhkanya dari Kira.

"Hentikan!", teriak Lacus.

"Cepat berikan uangmu!", perampok dengan berbekal senjata tajam tersebut menghajar tubuh kecil Kira sampai dia tidak bisa bangun lagi. Karena yang dipukul adalah ulu hatinya. Walaupun terjatuh Kira masih sadar dan dia kukuh tidak akan memberikan hasil jerih payahnya.

"Jangan sakiti Kira!", ronta Lacus saat perampok itu memukuli bocah tidak berdaya yang saat ini masih terkapar di lantai rumahnya.

"Ti.. tidak!", sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan Kira berusaha bertahan dari tendangan-tendangan yang dilakukan orang yang tidak berkprimanusiaan itu.

Karena kukuh tidak memberi tahu dimana Kira menyimpan uangnya, akhirnya perampok itu menyandra Lacus.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberikan uangmu, maka dia akan kubunuh", perampok pertama itu sengaja memancing Kira agar memberi tahu dimana dia menyimpan uangnya. Walaupun Kira akan memberikan uangnya, namun mereka juga tetap membawa Lacus untuk di jual.

Mendengar Lacus akan di bunuh, dengan segenap kekuatanya dia berusaha untuk berdiri walaupun sakit-sakit dalam tubuhnya tidak mengizinkanya berdiri untuk menyelamatkan gadis dengan semua kepolosanya itu.

"Lepaskan Lacus!", Kira sangat geram melihat Lacus berusaha memberontak dari keduanya.

"Berikan dulu kami uangnya, maka kami akan melepaskanya", dengan enteng dia mengajukan syarat. Dia membelai pipi Lacus dengan pisau yang ada di tanganya. Sampai tepat pisau itu di depan bibir gadis cilik tersebut, dia langsung mengigit dengan keras pisau milik perampok itu dan dia menghujamkanya ke arah perut perampok kedua yang tadi menjauhkanya dari Kira.

Kira tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Perampok kedua sadar ada sesuatu yang menancap di perutnya dengan rasa perih dan tajam yang menusuk. Apalagi kalau bukan pisau menancap di perutnya sehingga darah pun merembes dari pakaianya. Darah segar mengalir dari luka perutnya yang tepat menembus ususnya.

"A…apa?", perampok kedua masih belum yakin dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia tidak mampu berdiri lagi dan tersungkur jatuh.

"Kurang ajar!", perampok pertama marah dan menjambak kepala Lacus yang masih menghujamkan pisaunya ke perut temanya.

"Jangan!", Kira berlari ke arah gadis itu dan berusaha menolong nyawanya yang juga terancam. Lacus di lempar ke lantai apartement lalu di hajar oleh perampok pertama. Karena tubuhnya yang kecil ditindis oleh perampok pertama dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima pukulan-pukulan itu

Di cabutnya pisau yang masih menancap di perut perampok kedua lalu dia berlari ke arah perampok pertama yang sibuk menghajar Lacus. Dengan yakin dia lalu menghujamkan pisau itu ke arah punggung perampok itu berkali-kali.

"Jangan sakiti Lacus! Lepaskan dia!", punggung perampok itu dihujami pisau berkali-kali oleh Kira.

AAAAA!

"Hentikan! Sakit!", tidak mengindahkan kesakitan si perampok, Kira masih saja menghujamkan pisau itu berkali-kali sehingga darah-darah terciprat di wajahnya. Dia menemukanya…

Wajah Lacus yang datar terciprat oleh darah perampok tersebut yang berada di atasnya. Kira sama sekali tidak mendengar permintaan perampok yang sudah berani menyakiti Lacus. Sampai akhirnya perampok itu mati kehabisan darah menyusul temanya yang telah ditikam oleh gadis dengan surai rambut merah muda tersebut. Setelah selesai membunuh kedua perampok itu, Kira membuang pisau yang sudah kotor dengan darah tersebut. Kira menyingkirkan tubuh perampok yang terkapar di atas tubuh Lacus.

Lacus masih terbaring di lantai.

"Aku… sudah berjanji… akan melindungimu bukan…", suaranya gemetar. Dilihatnya noda darah yang ada di tanganya. "Aku… membunuh seseorang….", Kira langsung terduduk lemas dan ketakutan dengan apa yang baru saja dia perbuat.

"Kira…", Lacus bisa melihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya Kira melakukan dosa yang mungkin tidak mungkin akan terampuni tersebut. Lacus bangkit dari memberikan pelukan kepada Kira yang masih ketakutan. Dia paham tentang perasaan seorang manusia yang baru pertama kali melakukan hal ini. Namun itu tidak berlaku pada Lacus. Dia tetap tenang, ekspresi wajahnya yang _emotion-less_ sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa rasa kemanusiaanya telah dihapuskan dari Unit 9 yang telah melahirkan seseorang seperti dirinya.

Kira masih menangis akan kesalahanya telah membunuh seseorang. Namun di sisi lain dia juga harus patut berbangga karena dia bisa mempertahankan apa yang sudah menjadi haknya, dan dia bisa memenuhi janjinya kepada Lacus untuk melindunginya.

Di hapusnya air mata Kira dengan jari-jari lembut Lacus. Setelah berhenti menangis, dengan kedua tanganya Lacus mengadahkan wajah Kira ke hadapanya, lalu dengan lembut Lacus memberikan ciuman pertamanya kepada bocah yang sudah menyelamatkan jiwanya sebanyak dua kali. Iris amethyst Kira terbuka lebar. Dia tidak menyangka dengan mudahnya ciuman pertamanya ini di curi oleh gadis yang baru dia tolong tempo hari. Tapi dia tidak menolaknya, dia juga membalas ciuman yang diberikan oleh Lacus padanya. Setelah ada semenit mereka menyudahi ciuman tersebut.

"Kira-kun sudah tenang?", senyumnya.

"E.. ya… bisa dibilang begitu…", wajah Kira memerah karena dia baru saja berbuat perbuatan yang belum seharusnya dia lakukan.

"Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua… kita akan bertahan hidup bukan..?", senyuman Lacus kini mulai tergambar seperti apa dia sebenarnya. Senyum lebar dan cerah. Tanpa terbebani oleh pembunuhan yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Ya… akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua…", dengan berani Kira kembali melihat dua tubuh mayat perampok tadi sudah tidak bernyawa mengotori lantai rumahnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah kejadian pembunuhan itu, Kira dan Lacus melaporkanya ke pos polisi yang berada dua ratus meter dari apartement milik Kira. Dengan jujur mereka berkata bahwa mereka baru saja di serang perampok dengan menggunakan senjata tajam walaupun itu benar kenyataanya. Polisi tersebut langsung pergi ke apartement Kira. Alangkah terkejutnya pak polisi tadi menemukan dua perampok yang dilaporkan oleh Kira dan Lacus sudah dalam keadaan terbujur kaku dan bersimbah darah. Tak punya pilihan lain, polisi tersebut menghubungi rekanya yang lain. Mobil polisi pun berdatangan untuk meninjau tempat kejadian perkara.

Kira dan Lacus di bawa ke kantor polisi guna meminta keterangan mengenai kronologis kejadian. Kedua bocah tersebut mengaku di serang oleh pelaku, ya itu meyakinkan.

Namun lagi-lagi karena Lacus terlalu banyak melihat orang asing dia langsung histeris. Dia tidak ingin diantara mereka ada seseorang dari Unit 9 yang akan kembali membawanya pulang ke sana. Polisi berpikiran karena Lacus trauma, dia tidak bisa diajak untuk memberikan keterangan. Jadi hanya Kira sajalah yang vokal bercerita kepada kepolisian tersebut.

Karena terlihat banyak luka memar dari anggota tubuh Kira dan Lacus yang habis di hajar oleh perampok tersebut. Dari pemeriksaan forensik, polisi menemukan bahwa ada sidik jari milik Kira di pisau yang dia gunakan untuk menikam perampok yang telah menghajar Lacus.

Namun polisi tidak bisa menahan keduanya karena beralasan mereka masih di bawah umur, dan itu juga karena mempertahankan diri. Dengan pertimbangan macam-macam, akhirnya kepolisian melepaskan mereka berdua dengan syarat wali mereka harus mengawasi keduanya.

Murrue yang di hubungi oleh kantor kepolisian langsung menemui mereka berdua. Sebagai wali dari Kira, Murrue merasa khawatir akan keadaan psikologis anak buahnya tersebut. Kasus tentang pembunuhan perampok oleh Kira dan Lacus pun ditutup dengan Murrue membayar uang jaminan bahwa dia akan menjaga dan mengawasi penuh tentang kedua bocah itu.

_**5 April 2071, Tokyo City**_

Empat tahun berlalu semenjak Kira menemukan Lacus, dan juga kasus pembunuhan itu. Kini mereka hidup bersama dalam satu apartement yang mereka sewa dari Murrue. Lacus juga ikut mengabdikan dirinya untuk bekerja di toko milik Murrue bersama dengan Kira yang juga pekerja tetap di sana. Murrue senang bisa mendapatkan Lacus sebagai pegawainya karena gadis itu terkenal ramah, dan sabar meladeni para pengunjung tokonya. Namun tidak ada yang tahu siapa Lacus yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Oy Lacus! Sudah siap ke sekolah? Nanti terlambat loh!", kata Kira yang saat ini memakai sepatu sekolahnya.

"Baik Kira nii-sama!", Lacus segera berlari dari kamarnya sambil menguncir rambutnya.

Setelah menguncir rambutnya dia segera mengambil sepatunya yang berada di rak sepatu dan memakainya. Kira sudah menunggunya di luar setelah memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Iris amethyst Kira melihat pemandangan sekeliling. Udaranya sangat hangat, khas musim semi. Dia juga bisa mencium bau serbuk bunga sakura yang bermekaran yang khas.

"Kira nii-sama! Aku sudah siap!", dengan semangat Lacus langsung menghampiri Kira yang masih menikmati udara musim seminya.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintunya", perintah Kira sambil menuruni anak tangga.

"Baik!", gadis itu pun langsung mengunci pintu apartementnya.

Setelah empat tahun berlalu, Kira berinisiatif untuk mengadopsi Lacus sebagai adiknya. Karena dia tidak mungkin mengabaikan Lacus sendiri di dunia ini. Dia percaya bahwa Lacus sama dengan dirinya. Hidup sebatang kara tanpa keluarga atau sanak famili. Dia tidak ingin sendiri lagi. Setidaknya dia memiliki teman hidup yang bisa selalu berbagi cerita denganya. Lacus pun mengganti namanya dengan Lacus Clyne Yamato.

_**Flashback**_

_Setelah pulang dari kantor kepolisian, Murrue membawa Kira dan Lacus pulang ke rumahnya. Untuk sementara apartement yang Kira pakai dibersihkan sebelumnya dari segala noda darah yang mengotorinya, dan sekaligus kepolisian sudah mengizinkan keduanya untuk tetap tinggal di sana. Namun wanita yang sudah menganggap Kira sebagai putranya sendiri tidak tega untuk meninggalkan keduanya di sana karena mungkin mereka masih syok atas kejadian kemarin. _

_ Tengah malam Lacus yang sudah tertidur karena dia lelah akibat ketakutanya setengah mati akibat polisi-polisi itu mengintrogasinya malam itu. Itu membawanya kebayangan di mana dia ingat kembali masa-masa kelamnya di Unit 9. Kira masih terjaga di ruang tamu milik Murrue. Wanita dewasa itu melihat bocah kelas enam sd itu masih bangun dan menghampirinya._

_ "Kira-kun", suara lembut Murrue membuat si iris amethyst menoleh ke empunya suara._

_ "Murrue-san…", dilihatnya wanita itu duduk di kursi tamu yang ada di hadapanya._

_ "Ada apa malam-malam begini belum tidur?", tanyanya penuh perhatian._

_ "Aku… aku melakukan hal yang tepat bukan? Aku…", kepalanya tertunduk. _

_ Murrue hanya diam dan menunggu Kira untuk melanjutkan perkataanya yang terhenti._

_ "Aku… bisa melindungi apa yang harus aku lindungi…", jari-jari tanganya terkepal. Dia ingat betapa tanganya saat itu kotor karena noda darah yang dia tumpahkan dengan sengaja. _

_ "Ya…",jawabnya pelan._

_ "Jadi… aku tidak bersalah bukan?", Kira masih memikirkan betapa kejamnya dia bisa melakukan pembunuhan tanpa ampun kepada perampok itu._

_ "Tidak. Kira-kun tidak bersalah. Kira-kun bisa melindungi apa yang harus Kira-kun lindungi. Itu sesuatu yang tidak salah", wanita itu meraih pucuk kepala si bocah dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan. "Ya… sesuatu yang dicintai pantas di lindungi… tidak ada pilihan antara salah atau benar. Yang tersisa hanya sampai mana Kira-kun mempertahankan sesuatu yang berharga itu"_

_ "Sesuatu yang berharga…", ulangnya kembali._

_ "Ya. Kira-kun, bukankah Lacus-chan sesuatu yang berharga untuk Kira-kun? Kalau tidak, Kira-kun tidak akan mungkin bisa melindunginya dan mempertahankanya sampai saat ini",senyumnya melembut._

_ "Lacus… berharga…", diarahkanya pandanganya ke wanita yang sudah berbaik hati mengasuhnya tersebut. _

_ Keesokan paginya Kira berbicara dengan Lacus di kamar yang ditempati oleh gadis cilik itu semalam. Dia ingin mengutarakan tentang keinginanya di mana dia sudah membuat keputusanya yang besar. _

_ "Lacus…", panggil Kira pada Lacus yang mengenakan kaus milik Murrue yang kebesaran. _

_ "Kita… tidak akan pergi ke tempat orang-orang itu lagi 'kan?", tanyanya lirih tidak menatap Kira karena dia sedang berbaring di tempat tidur._

_ "Tidak. Permasalahanya sudah selesai. Murrue-san sudah menyelesaikanya", kata Kira yang masih memandang punggung itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. "Lacus, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu"._

_ Mendengar hal itu, Lacus langsung membalikkan badanya. Dilihatnya Kira, sang penolongnya itu sedang berusaha mengungkapkan sesuatu. _

_ "Maukah… kau hidup bersama ku?"_

_ Begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kira, dia langsung loncat dan terbangun. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kira akan bertanya hal itu padanya. Menatap Kira dalam-dalam, dia rasanya ingin menangis. Dia tidak percaya kalau Kira akan meminta itu padanya._

_ "Hidup… bersamamu?", Lacus ingin meyakini apa yang dia dengar itu tidak salah._

_ "Ya… Kita bisa jadi keluarga. Ya… tidak masalah kalau kau menolaknya. Tapi… aku tidak bisa melihatmu sendiri, dan mengabaikanmu di pinggir jalan yang asing. Aku ingin kau menjadi adik angkatku. Selama ini… aku hidup sendiri. Namun.. karena kemarin aku berhasil mempertahankanmu… aku tidak ingin membuangmu begitu saja", Kira membuang pandanganya ke lantai. _

_ "Jika aku menjadi adikmu, maka kita akan selalu bersama-sama?" , tanyanya antusias._

"_E…eh ya", Kira mengangguk._

_Di raihnya kedua tangan Kira. Lacus Clyne, Doll 05 yang melarikan diri dari Unit 9 dengan cara membunuh semua para peneliti dan dokter yang ada di sana, yang tidak memiliki rasa keprimanusiaan, hilangnya rasa belas kasih di kepribadianya yang dingin, di lahirkan dari tangan-tangan kotor dan penuh ambisi, kini semua tembok itu runtuh. Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari kelopak matanya._

"_Ya… aku ingin… aku ingin hidup bersama dengan Kira… selamanya" _

_**ENDFLASHBACK**_

Kira dan Lacus berjalan beriringan bersama-sama. Ini adalah hari pertama Lacus bersekolah di SMA . Hari ini merupakan hari penerimaan murid baru yang diadakan untuk menyambut murid-murid yang tiga tahun kedepan akan menuntut ilmu di sekolah ini. Di hari yang damai ini, Lacus melihat banyak orang-orang asing yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, selain di toko pastinya. Ada hal yang tidak berubah dari Lacus. Dia masih menyimpan rasa was-was dan curiga kepada orang-orang yang dia tidak kenal sama sekali. Dia berjalan di samping Kira dan memastikan bahwa teman satu apartementnya itu berada di sisinya.

"Ada apa Lacus?", Kira melihat Lacus agak dekat dengan dirinya.

"Kau tahu… aku tidak pernah bisa berubah, Nii-sama", senyumnya kecil dan bersembunyi di balik badan Kira.

Pemuda tanggung itu mengerti apa yang dikatakan adik rambut merah jambunya. Dia masih takut untuk berada di sekitar orang asing. Ya, seperti itulah Lacus. Dari pertama kali mereka bertemu sampai sekarang dia tidak akan berubah. Kira hanya bisa memakluminya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti kau juga dapat teman", kata Kira yang masih berjalan di depanya.

"Teman… apa mereka akan baik sepertimu, nii-sama?", tanyanya. Selama ini Lacus tidak mengenyam pendidikan SMP. Dengan bantuan Murrue lah dia bisa bersekolah tanpa dari SD, SMP, dan sekarang dia sudah SMA. Entah bagaimana bisa, tapi otak milik Lacus tidak bisa diragukan lagi kepandaianya.

"Ya, mungkin", jawabnya.

Mereka pun berjalan ke aula sekolah, di mana murid-murid baru sudah berkumpul untuk ikut upcara pelantikan dan penyambutan murid-murid baru . Karena mendapatkan kelas yang terpisah dari Kira, membuat Lacus harus rela berjauhan dari kakak angkatnya itu. Dengan berat hati dia melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku tempat teman-teman sekelasnya berkumpul.

_"Ah sial sekali… hari pertamaku sekolah tapi aku sudah terpisah dari nii-sama..."_, keluhnya dalam hati. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.

Ini pertama kalinya dia harus terpisah jauh dari Kira. Padahal dia berharap akan selalu dekat dengan penyelamatnya itu. Dia duduk di bangku yang masih kosong dimana yang lain sudah ditempati oleh orang-orang yang dia sama sekali tidak kenal. Seperti biasa, dia memasang instingnya sebagai mantan 'psikopat' dan selalu terjaga akan kondisi sekitarnya.

"Hei!", sapa salah seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat yang duduk di samping kursinya yang tadi masih kosong.

"E..eh?", Lacus melihat gadis seusianya menyapanya.

"Apa kau kelas 1-3?", tanya gadis dengan bordiran nama Mirria Haww di seragam bagian dada kananya.

"Iya…", jawabnya sambil memperhatikan gadis tersebut.

"Syukurlah! Aku juga loh! Aku sempat tersasar di kelas lain tadi! Namamu siapa? Aku Mirria Haww, salam kenal!", Mirria mengulurkan tanganya untuk berjabat tangan dengan teman satu kelasnya ini.

Tapi lagi. Lacus tidak menyambut jabat tangan dari Mirria, dan membuang muka. Melihat perlakuan gadis dengan surai pink ini membuatnya sedikit sebal. Dia cantik sih, tapi kok sombong begitu ya? Melupakan hal tersebut, Mirra langsung duduk di kursi di samping Lacus. Bukan karena tanpa alasan Doll 05 melakukan hal tersebut. Rasa kewaspadaanya itu membuat dia selalu curiga. Dia takut jika ada orang yang dikirim dari Unit 9 akan mengincarnya dan membawanya kembali ke neraka sana. Dia sudah mendapatkan kehidupanya, dia tidak akan kembali ke sana.

Setelah upacara penyambutan selesai, Lacus kembali berusaha menemui Kira. Namun setelah acara itu bubar, dia tidak menemukan sosok pemuda itu. Mungkin Kira sudah menuju ke kelasnya. Apa boleh buat, Lacus juga harus ke kelas barunya.

Langkah per langkah Lacus menempuh lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya. Banyak anak laki-laki yang memperhatikan Lacus. Apalagi kalau bukan karena alasan gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu cantik. Kulitnya putih dan mulus siapapun akan iri untuk menyentuh dan memiliki kulit seputih dan semulus porselen itu. Sepasang manik safir yang terpasang pas untuk mengindahkan wajahnya yang ayu, dan bibir merah mudanya yang merekah membuat lukisan yang indah seperti tampak nyata. Di tambah rambut merah mudanya yang tertata apik karena dia mengikatnya dengan model ekor kuda.

Dia tidak menyukainya. Tatapan-tatapan itu membuatnya takut. Dia pun langsung mempercepat langkahnya ke ruang kelasnya. Sampai di ruang kelas, dia juga menjadi perhatian dari anak-anak di kelasnya. Tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut, dia langsung mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk segera dia tempati. Dilihatnya ada kursi yang kosong di belakang dan paling pojok dekat dengan jendela. Dia pun langsung memilih tempat tersebut.

Selama waktu berlalu Lacus hanya memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Kira. Dia juga tidak memperhatikan apa saja yang gurunya terangkan di depan kelas. Karena pelajaran itu terlalu mudah baginya. Itu dapat dimengertinya dengan mudah karena orang-orang di Unit 9 telah mendesain kepalanya menjadi seorang jenius. Sampai dia melihat Kira yang merupakan pelajar kelas dua SMA sedang berolahraga dengan teman-temanya di lapangan. Bisa melihat sosok yang dia pikirkan menjadi nyata membuatnya berbunga-bunga walaupun dia hanya bisa memandanginya jauh dari jendela lantai lima gedung sekolahnya.

_"Nii-sama…",_ senyumnya mengembang.

Di jam istirahat dia berusaha mencari di mana kelas Kira berada. Dia menyusuri tiap lorong gedung dengan enam lantai tersebut. Sampai di lantai tiga, dia menemukan kelas Kira. Di sana dia melihat pemuda yang biasa dipanggil 'Nii-sama' oleh dirinya itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Nii-sama…", mata safir Lacus tertuju kepada Kira dari jendela dia hanya mengintip.

Melihat ada sosok cantik namun asing di luar kelas mereka pun langsung bersorak-sorak. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, kecantikan Lacus itu sangat langka karena dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran gadis normal biasa. Tentu saja dia terlalu, dia bukan manusia 'kan?

"Suit, suiit!"

"Wah cantik sekali!

"Siapa dia?!"

"Oh, Lacus!", sapa Kira dari dalam kelas.

"Eh?"

"Kau mengenalnya Kira?!"

"Kira sialan! Dari mana kau mengenal gadis secantik itu?!"

"Bodoh. Dia itu adikku", Kira berlalu dari teman-temanya dan menghampiri adiknya yang jadi pusat perhatian teman-temanya. Mereka tidak percaya kalau Kira mempunyai adik secantik Lacus. Dia tidak pernah menceritakanya pada teman-temanya karena dia tahu pasti mereka akan ribut untuk meminta Lacus jadi pacar mereka.

"Nii-sama", Lacus menyambut Kira yang datang menghampirinya.

"Yo. Ada apa? Apa kau tersesat?", tanyanya dengan gaya yang nyantai seperti biasanya.

"Hmm.. aku hanya ingin melihat Nii-sama", ungkapnya tersenyum.

"Hahaha, kupikir ada apa. Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapat teman baru?", Kira beralih ke topik lain.

"Eh… itu…", dia ingat perbuatanya yang tadi tidak memperdulikan Mirria. Kira paham akan Lacus yang tidak suka dengan tempat ramai dan banyak orang asing kecuali saat dia bekerja di toko milik Murrue. Tangan Kira pun menggapai kepala Lacus.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu sekolah. Kau ingat? Kau harus mengurangi sedikit sifatmu itu. Mempunyai teman itu menyenangkan loh. Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama denganya", kata Kira sambil mengelus-elus kepala sang adik.

"Tapi… apakah mereka akan berbuat baik padaku seperti Nii-sama?", tanyanya sambil mengadahkan kepala ke Kira.

"Mereka akan berbuat baik jika kau melakukan hal yang baik pada mereka. Kau mengerti?", Kira tersenyum menyemangati Lacus agar mengurangi sifat introvert yang dia miliki.

"Begitu ya…", jawabnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih, Nii-sama", Lacus jadi bersemangat lagi. Dia

Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis dengan rambut merah menghampiri Kira lalu menggamit lengan pemuda tersebut agar tidak lama-lama menyentuh Lacus. Safir biru melihat gadis itu seakan-akan akrab dengan kakak angkatnya yang sangat dia cintai ini. Dengan dandanan yang cantik, rambut merah sebahu, dan juga sangat sangat feminim. Dia cantik…

"Hei, Kira!", sapa Flay Allister.

"Eh, Flay", kata Kira yang terkejut dengan tiba-tiba hadirnya gadis ini.

"Eh? Siapa anak ini?", tanya Flay melihat ke Lacus yang masih terpaku oleh dirinya.

"Oh.. aku…", belum selesai Lacus berbicara dengan sinisnya Flay memotong perkataanya.

"Dia bukan selingkuhanmu 'kan?", mendengar apa yang ditanyakan oleh Flay, Kira dan Lacus terkejut.

"Bukan Flay, dia adikku", bela Kira.

"Ohh.. begitu", tatapan mata abu-abu Flay seperti mengintimidasi si rambut merah muda.

"Aku… Aku Lacus Clyne… salam kenal", Lacus berusaha untuk tetap serapi mungkin menutupi amarahnya karena dia disebut selingkuhan Kira. Dia memasang wajah polos dan penuh senyum. Dia bahkan mengulurkan tanganya untuk bisa berjabat tangan dengan Flay.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan. Aku Flay Allister. Kekasih dari kakakmu ini", dengan sombongnya Flay memperkenalkan diri sambil memeluk lengan Kira.

"Eh?", Lacus tidak yakin apa yang barusan dia dengar. Kekasih katanya?

Setelah perkataan gadis berambut merah tersebut, Lacus pergi pamit meninggalkan Kira dan Flay dengan alasan dia sudah harus kembali ke kelas. Dia bergumam terus dalam hati. Tetap dengan senyumanya.

_"Nii-sama… kalau begitu biarkan aku perkenalkan siapa aku… kepadanya, Nii-sama"_

**_To Be Countinued_**


	4. Chapter 4

**FANFICTION : GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

**MAIN CAST : KIRA YAMATO, LACUS CLYNE**

**MAIN PAIR : K X L**

**WARN : BEBERAPA ADEGAN KEKERASAN YANG DISTURBING DIMULAI DICHAPTER INI**

**Thanks for all reader &amp; reviewer some i'll send in pm :)**

**ko : dia ga metong kok hohohoho :v :v**

**Sorry for really-really-really late update TT TT**

**Please enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

Karena ingin pulang bersama dengan Kira, Lacus menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Kira yang baru keluar kelas melihat dari jendela kalau sosok dengan berambut pink itu sudah menunggunya di depan sana. Saat dalam perjalanan keluar kelasnya, teman-teman Kira yang tadi menggoda adiknya tiba-tiba merangkul dari belakang pundaknya.

"Yo Kira!"

"Ha? Ada apa kalian? Bergerombol seperti ini?", tanyanya keheranan. Tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini padanya.

"Kenalkan aku pada adikmu itu dong!"

"Iya, dia cantik sekali!"

"Kenapa saat upacara penerimaan murid baru kita tidak melihatnya ya?"

"Ya, ya Kira?"

"Tidak", jawabnya cuek. Tentu dia tidak akan mengizinkan hal itu terjadi pada Lacus. Walaupun dia hanya adik angkat. Dia terlalu berharga untuk itu. Dia tidak ingin Lacus dikelilingi oleh laki-laki macam mereka. Walaupun sifat mereka baik, namun namanya juga lelaki. Melihat yang bening sedikit, mereka langsung heboh.

"Kalau tidak boleh, biar aku yang kenalan sendiri saja!"

"Ayolah Kira, setidaknya berikan alamat e-mailnya saja! Nomer handphone juga boleh!"

"Nanti kami beri apapun yang kau mau deh!"

"Iya!"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab apapun dari semua pernyataan teman-temanya. Kira menghentikan langkahnya . Dengan lembut dia melepaskan semua rangkulan-rangkulan bujuk rayu dari teman-temanya tersebut. Namun dia tetap menyebutkan siapa nama dari adiknya itu.

"Lacus terlalu berharga untuk kubagi dengan kalian", jawabnya sambil melangkah pergi.

Sampai di halaman sekolah, Lacus bisa merasakan dari jarak sekitar seratus meter ada Kira yang sudah berjalan menghampirinya. Saat dia menoleh, benar saja. Kira sudah ada di belakangnya walaupun masih agak jauh.

"Nii-sama!", serunya.

Kira hanya melambaikan tangan kepada Lacus. Dia sangat gembira akhirnya orang yang dia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang membosankan. Seharian jauh dari Kira, tidak ada teman sekelas yang dekat denganya, dan juga tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Namun dari semua itu tidak ada yang lebih buruk mengetahui bahwa kakak angkatnya memiliki 'pacar'.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Lacus?", tanya Kira yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Lacus.

"Tidak, Nii-sama", jawabnya ceria.

"Hari ini kita akan langsung ke toko ya. Biasanya kau tahu kalau sehabis pulang sekolah aku pergi ke sana ya'kan?", Kira melangkahkan kakinya bersama dengan Lacus keluar dari halaman sekolah.

"Ya!", dia bersemangat. Hari ini dia baru tahu rasanya kerja sebagai part-timer di toko swalayan milik Murrue. Dahulu Lacus merupakan pegawai dengan kerja jam full. Namun karena dia sudah menjadi seorang siswi, dia harus membagi waktu kerjanya untuk bersekolah. Kalau Kira dia merupakan pegawai dengan status part-timer sepanjang masa.

Di kejauhan ada sebuah mobil yang mengintai mereka dari jauh. Mobil van dengan cat hitam itu sudah terpakir dari tadi dan sempat mengawasi Lacus yang tadi menunggu Kira di depan pagar sekolah. Pengendara mobil van itu tersenyum melihat gadis dengan rambut pink yang terikat dengan model ekor kuda tersebut.

.

.

.

Di Toko swalayan milik Murrue, Kira dan Lacus bekerja seperti biasa. Mereka melayani pelanggan, mengatur barang-barang, untuk saat ini si Nyonya toko, Murrue sedang pergi keluar kota. Jadilah Lacus sebagai asisten manager yang bertugas. Walaupun pegawainya cuma dua, tapi mereka cukup berpengalaman. Dia berada di meja kasir sekarang sambil menunggu pelanggan.

Kira sedang sibuk menatur barang di rak-rak makanan ringan. Dia juga mendata apa saja makanan atau minuman ringan yang stoknya tinggal sedikit. Hari ini sepertinya pelanggan pada menikmati musim sehingga hingga lupa berbelanja.

"Nii-sama, apakah kau butuh bantuan?", tanya Lacus yang masih duduk manis di kursinya.

"Tidak, terima kasih!", jawabnya agak jauh dari adiknya.

"Sangat membosankan ya?", dilihatnya orang-orang sedang lalu lalang tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampir ke toko mereka.

"Ya, seperti itulah", Kira masih tekun dengan keterampilanya menyusun barang-barang pajangan.

"Nii-sama, bisa aku tanya sesuatu?", jemari-jemarinya bermain di meja kasir.

"Apa?", lemparnya balik.

"Apa benar Flay-san adalah kekasihmu?", walaupun suaranya terdengar sangat manis, tapi dia merendahkan nada bicaranya sehingga terdengar dingin.

Kira tidak menjawab apapun sampai dia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lacus. "Ya, suatu hari nanti. Aku menyukainya. Siapa yang tidak menyukainya? Dia cantik, pintar, banyak lelaki yang tertarik padanya. Tapi yang aku kurang suka adalah sifatnya itu. Aku berharap dia bisa merubah sedikit kepribadianya".

Setelah mendengar jawaban Kira, dia langsung melipat jari-jarinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai jawaban dari pemuda yang berbeda umur setahun darinya tersebut. Tapi dia tetap memasang senyumnya.

"Benarkah? Suatu hari nanti ya… ya…", dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa Lacus? Tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?", Kira sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya sambil menghampiri adiknya.

"Nii-sama tidak pernah mengenalkanya padaku, jadi aku ingin bertanya. Apakah aku salah?", wajahnya yang polos membuat Kira tidak khawatir kalau Lacus akan cemburu. Namun itu salah besar.

"Hahaha, dia belum jadi pacarku, jadi apa yang harus ku kenalkan?", tawanya renyah tanpa tahu apa yang dia katakan merupakan kesalahan besar.

Lacus juga tertawa kecil mengikuti Kira. Padahal di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia menyimpan amarah itu dengan baiknya. Bahkan dia tidak sulit untuk melemparkan tawa khas yang dia miliki, dan juga rona bahagia bahwa kakaknya ini memiliki wanita idaman. Itu normal bukan? Sebagai seorang lelaki normal pantas memiliki wanita idaman.

.

.

_** Unit 9**_

Di Lab Unit 9, seorang gadis dengan rambut twin tail merah cerah sedang bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya. Dia sedang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan khusus dengan beberapa CCTV di setiap sudut ruanganya. Tidak seperti kamar yang lain yang hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur tanpa ada barang-barang lainya. Kamar yang di tempati gadis ini hampir sama dengan ruangan remaja perempuan pada umumnya yaitu berisi pernak pernik lucu. Ruangan dengan nama Doll 06 terdapat banyak sekali boneka-boneka imut yang ada di dalam sana.

"Teddy-kun…", senyumnya sambil mengusap-usap boneka beruang berwarna coklat yang sedari tadi ada dihadapanya.

"Apakah dia sudah siap?", tanya seorang pemuda dari luar ruangan tersebut.

"Ya, 06 sudah siap seperti apa yang anda inginkan", seorang dokter pengawas mengiyakan jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin melihatnya", perintah Athrun sambil memandang gadis itu dari kaca setebal sepuluh centimeter demi keamanan para dokter dan juga pengawas.

"Tapi, Athrun-sama, itu akan berbahaya", cegah si dokter menghalangi pemuda yang bernama lengkap Athrun Zala tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin mengulangi perintahku dua kali", tegasnya dengan nada yang dingin. Tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya dokter itu dengan berat hati membukakakn pintu keamanan agar pemuda dengan rambut navy itu bisa melihat Doll 06 dari dekat.

Terbukalah pintu kemanan dari kamar Doll 06 dan pemuda berambut biru navy itu melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu akan bahayanya bertemu dengan Doll 06. Begitu mendengar suara langkah sepatu dari pintu kamarnya, iris amethyst milik Doll 06 mengarah ke Athrun. Si twin tail ini merasa seperti tersihir akan kehadiranya.

"Meyrin Hawke", panggil Athrun mendekati si gadis yang dipanggilnya Meyrin.

"Ya?", jawabnya meninggalkan boneka-bonekanya yang sedari tadi menarik perhatianya.

"Kau kuberi satu perintah", pandanganya lurus dan tidak ada kehangatan dari iris zamrud itu.

"Perintah…", ulanginya.

.

.

Malam sudah mununjukan pukul 08.45pm di Tokyo City. Waktunya kedua kakak beradik Yamato tersebut untuk menutup tokonya. Kira memastikan uang hasil penjualan yang cukup lumayan hari ini tersimpan aman di brangkas uang yang berada di dalam ruang kerja milik Murrue. Kira dan Lacus sama-sama diberi kepercayaan oleh wanita itu untuk memegang kunci brangkas uang toko. Karena mereka berdua sudah dianggap sama seperti anak sendiri oleh Murrue.

"Sudah selesai nii-sama?", tanya Lacus yang menunggu di gang tempat di mana menjadi akses keluar masuk Kira dan Lacus untuk masuk ke toko.

"Ah, ya, sudah", dikantonginya kunci brangkas uang itu ke dalam celana jinsnya. Mereka berdua pun pulang bersama.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar dari gang kecil tersebut. Di depan sudah menunggu Meyrin Hawke. Gadis twintail merah itu berjalan berlawanan arah kepada Kira dan Lacus. Dia berpura-pura tidak melihat ke arah depanya, dan alhasil dia menabrak tubuh Kira.

BRUK!

"Ah… maaf!", Kira melihat boneka yang dibawa oleh Meyrin terjatuh. Meyrin tidak menjawab apapun, Lacus melihat gadis dengan twintail itu dengan tatapan aneh. Tidak asing menurutnya. Kira yang akan mengambil boneka beruang putih dihalangi oleh Lacus. Bahkan dia menendang boneka tersebut. Kira yang melihat kejadian tersebut merasa Lacus sangat tidak sopan telah menendang barang milik orang lain. "Lacus!"

"Dia yang menabrak nii-sama, nii-sama tidak perlu mengambil bonekanya", jelas Lacus tidak melepaskan pandanganya kepada Meyrin.

"Lacus, itu tidak sopan!", suara Kira mulai meninggi.

"Ta…tapi, nii-sama…", Lacus mulai takut akan suara Kira yang mulai naik. Itu berarti tanda Kira tidak suka dengan sikapnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak mau kemarahan kakaknya berlanjut, dia terpaksa mengambil boneka yang telah dia tendang tadi.

Dalam senyumannya dalam jaket hoodie yang dia pakai, Meyrin mengembangkan senyumanya. Saat melihat tangan Lacus hendak mengambil bonekanya. Lacus mengambil boneka tersebut dan memberikanya pada Meyrin. Melihat itu, membuat Meyrin tercengang.

"Ini…", Lacus menyerahkan boneka beruang itu dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Minta maaf padanya, Lacus", perintah Kira.

"Nii-sama, aku tidak salah!", tolaknya. Dia benar-benar merasa perbuatanya itu tidak salah. Tentunya dia punya alasan kenapa dia sengaja menendang boneka tersebut.

"Lacus!", bentak Kira. Mendengar bentakan dari kakaknya membuat nyalinya semakin ciut. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Maaf", Lacus membuang pandanganya ke tanah. Dia sama sekali tidak terima kalau dia harus minta maaf atas hal ini kepada gadis yang sudah menabrak Kira tadi.

Akhirnya kedua kakak adik itu pergi meninggalkan Meyrin seorang diri. Gadis twintail itu tersenyum saat menerima boneka yang tadi baru saja dipungut oleh Lacus. Lalu dia juga beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Sesampainya di apartement bututnya, Kira masih bertanya-tanya akan sikap aneh Lacus yang tidak sopan tadi. Kenapa adik angkatnya itu tiba-tiba menendang boneka gadis yang ditabraknya tadi. Tapi bagaimanapun perbuatan itu tidak sopan. Lacus juga terlihat aneh, dia seperti menatap gadis twintail merah itu dengan tatapan seorang musuh. Walaupun Lacus juga terkadang melakukan hal yang sama kepada orang-orang asing, namun yang ini berbeda. Dia terlalu fokus, dan tegang.

"Lacus", panggil Kira kepada adiknya yang sedang bersiap akan tidur setelah mandi tadi.

"Ya?", sahutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Kira khawatir.

"Eh… ya begitulah. Ada apa?", tanyanya balik. Walaupun Lacus saat ini sedang melemparkan jawaban bohong kepada kakaknya. Tentu dia tidak baik-baik saja, karena hari ini ada dua hal yang membuatnya kesal dan marah. Yaitu Fllay, dan juga gadis asing yang bonekanya dia tendang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah", putusnya. Entah apa hanya pemikiranya saja, Lacus terasa tidak tenang. Dia hampir sama terlihat gelisahnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat tidur, nii-sama", senyum Lacus menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Ya… dia sedang tidak tenang.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kira menemukan kotak berbungkus kertas kado yang bergambar malaikat-malaikat kecil lucu berwarna putih yang ada di depan pintu masuk ruang apartementnya saat dia hendak pergi ke sekolah. Lacus yang masih berada di dalam tidak mengetahui apa yang baru saja kakaknya temukan.

"Hadiah?", kata Kira yang masih berjongkok di depan kotak hadiah yang tidak dituliskan siapa nama pengirimnya. Namun disitu tertulis memo 'Untuk yang Tercantik' dan sebuah tanda tangan berbentuk bunga terompet.

"Ada apa nii-sama?", tanya Lacus melongok ke depan pintu setelah dia memakai sepatu sekolahnya.

"Tidak, ini. Coba lihat", kata Kira memperlihatkan bungkusan kado tersebut kepada Lacus.

"Hadiah? Siapa pengirimnya?", tanya Lacus kepada Kira yang juga sama-sama tidak tahu. Kira hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia juga membaca memo yang ditulis di kertas kecil di atas hadiah itu. Tapi dia punya firasat tidak menyenangkan dari kado tersebut. "Sebaiknya tinggalkan saja, nii-sama", saran Lacus.

"Eh… tapi, mungkin ada salah satu dari temanku yang mengirimkan hadiah untukmu", kata Kira. Pemuda itu ingat tempo hari bahwa teman-teman laki-laki yang berada di kelasnya ingin berkenalan dengan Lacus dan menyogok Kira agar bisa diperkenalkan oleh adik angkatnya tersebut.

"Eh?", Lacus mengangkat alisnya. Dia tidak tahu perihal itu.

"Aku harus membawanya. Mana mungkin aku mau menukar adikku dengan hadiah yang konyol seperti ini", tegasnya. Saat dia hendak membawa kado yang entah dari siapa tersebut, Lacus lagi-lagi mencegah Kira untuk membawa benda itu bersamanya.

"Tunggu, nii-sama. Kalau memang itu mungkin dari mereka, kenapa tidak coba tanyakan saja?", ide keluar dari kepala Lacus yang jenius. "Kalau itu memang benar hadiah dari mereka, kau bisa saja menyuruh mereka kemari untuk mengambil lagi hadiahnya 'kan? Kau tidak perlu membawanya"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin berhutang budi pada mereka, lagian kalau mereka tahu rumah kita bisa dijamin mereka akan selalu kemari untuk mampir ke sini melihatmu", Kira bersikeras. Demi melindungi adiknya dari teman-temanya yang genit tersebut.

Mendengar Kira yang sudah kekeh, dia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya tidak menyukai isi dalam box tersebut walaupun dia tidak tahu apa isinya. Intuisinya sebagai mesin pembunuh kembali saat dia bertemu dengan si twintail merah yang semalam tidak sengaja bertemu denganya.

Di dalam perjalananya ke sekolah Lacus tetap mengawasi box yang dibawa Kira. Tidak ada yang aneh dan mengcurigakan selama perjalanan mereka ke sekolah. Yang Lacus pikirkan adalah tulisan tangan itu. 'Untuk yang Tercantik'. Tapi isi dalam kepalanya terus berputar mengenai kado misterius tersebut. Entah apa ada yang dia berusaha ingat-ingat.

"Kira!", teriak Fllay menghampiri keduanya.

"Oh, Fllay", kata Kira melihat sosok gadis cantik itu berlari menghampirinya.

Sontak membuat Lacus yang tadinya berkonsentrasi mengingat-ingat sesuatu kini buyar. Kira dan Lacus bertemu dengan Fllay di depan gerbang sekolah. Lacus tidak berbicara apa-apa melihat gadis berambut merah itu kearah Kira.

"Selamat pagi", kata Fllay mengucapkan salam pada pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

"Pagi", balas salamnya kepada Fllay.

Seakan tidak memberikan salam balasan kepadanya, gadis dengan iris abu-abu itu menghardik tajam kepada Lacus yang tidak memperdulikan kehadiranya. Namun Lacus tidak perduli, dia memalingkan wajahnya. Fllay merasa marah karena diacuhkan oleh Lacus, namun perhatianya teralihkan kepada kado yang dibawa Kira dari rumah tadi.

"Kira, itu kado untuk siapa?", tanya Fllay penasaran. Lalu dia melihat tulisan 'Untuk yang Tercantik' berada di memo yang ditempelkan diatas kado itu.

"Eh itu…", belum sempat menjelaskan tiba-tiba tangan teman perempuanya itu merebut kado yang berada di tangan Kira tadi.

"Untukku?! Wah terima kasih!", dengan rasa percaya diri kalau kado itu untuknya, Fllay langsung membuka bungkus kadonya.

"Tu..tunggu Fllay", seakan tidak berdaya mengentikan gadis yang over percaya diri itu.

Fllay menemukan sebuah boneka beruang yang lucu. Beruang berwarna bulu berwarna putih kekuningan. Akhirnya rasa penasaran dari kakak adik itu terjawab sudah karena mengetahui isi dari box kiriman misterius itu.

"Boneka…?", tanya Kira melihat Fllay memeluk boneka tersebut.

"Beruang…", lanjutnya. Dengan gembira gadis dengan rambut merah sebahu itu memeluk boneka tersebut. Dia berpikir ini adalah hadiah dari Kira yang kemarin dia akui sebagai pacarnya.

"Bunga terompet… malaikat…", gumam Lacus lagi. Itu benar-benar tidak asing untuknya.

Kira mendengarkan apa yang Lacus gumamkan. Tapi belum sempat bertanya, tidak lama Fllay memeluknya boneka tersebut tiba-tiba tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Menyebabkan Yamato bersaudara itu terkejut.

"Fllay!", Kira langsung menegangkat tubuh Fllay. Dia menemukan bahwa si rambut merah itu tidak sadarkan diri. Kira yang panik memeriksa urat nadi di lehernya. Lacus terbelalak melihat Kira begitu dekat dan berani menyentuh perempuan lain selain dirinya. "Fllay! Sadarlah!"

"Ti…tidak…", Lacus tidak percaya apa yang kakaknya lakukan di depan matanya sendiri. "Nii-sama…"

Kira tidak memperdulikan Lacus yang shock melihat kakaknya begitu khawatir pada Fllay. Dengan kekuatanya, pemuda itu membopong Fllay pergi ke UKS untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Lacus dengan geram mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganya.

Boneka yang tadi Fllay peluk kini masih berada di tanah. Iris safir kemarahan Lacus terlihat saat dia melihat kembali boneka tersebut. Tapi ada sesuatu yang dia ingat yang sedari tadi dia sibuk pikirkan. Kertas kado yang bergambar malaikat dan juga tanda tangan berbentuk bunga terompet.

"Itu…! Me…meyrin Hawke… the Angel's Trumpet… Doll 06"

Lacus segera berlari membawa serta boneka tersebut bersamanya. Dia tidak memikirkan lagi apa yang Kira lakukan kepada Fllay. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah menemukan Meyrin, Doll 06. Dia tahu tempat kesukaan gadis dengan julukan Angel's Trumpet tersebut. Sebagai intuisi mesin pembunuh yang berasal dari pabrik yang sama dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mendeteksi Doll lain yang berada di sekitarnya. Dia berlari sekuat tenaganya untuk sampai di tempat yang dia bisa perkirakan dengan pasti dimana keberadaan Angel's Trumpet tersebut.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlarian, akhirnya dia sampai juga di taman yang berada di dekat pusat Tokyo City. Taman tersebut sangat indah bermekaran di saat musim semi seperti ini. Tidak banyak pengunjung dikarenakan ini adalah hari kerja. Manik safirnya meneliti di mana dia bisa menemukan Doll 06 itu. Sampai dia menemukan gadis itu sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil melihat air mancur. Juga terdapat boneka beruang yang dia bawa kemarin. Lacus pun menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Kau… Meyrin Hawke, Doll 06, The Angel's Trumpet, benar bukan?", tanya Lacus hati-hati.

"Hmh, ternyata kau masih ingat padaku ya? Ya… walaupun saat ini kau tidak sepeka dahulu, Joker the Fool", tolehnya kepada Lacus.

.

.

.

Sesudah mengantarkan Fllay ke UKS, Kira kembali keluar UKS untuk mencari Lacus. Sepertinya dia tahu mengenai asal-usul boneka misterius tersebut yang telah membuat teman sekelasnya itu pingsan. Saat dia kembali ke gerbang sekolah dia tidak menemukan sosok Lacus di sana. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari Lacus di kelas. Dia harus bergegas. Namun nihil, dia tidak menemukan adik angkatnya di sana.

"Lacus, dimana dia?", tanyanya khawatir. Padahal jam pelajaran sudah akan dimulai, tapi adiknya belum masuk kelas. Lalu dia ingat kalau Lacus bulan lalu membeli ponsel, dia langsung merogoh saku celananya. Dia berusaha melacak keberadaan Lacus menggunakan GPS melalui ponselnya. Tidak sampai semenit, sinyal GPS milik Lacus tertera sedang berada di taman bunga di dekat pusat Tokyo City.

"Taman bunga?"

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau mengirimkan ini?", Lacus saat ini sudah berada di hadapan si twintail sambil membuang boneka itu ke arahnya. "Jika kau menggunakan racun dari bunga-bunga kesayanganmu maka itu tidak akan berguna untukku", Lacus merendahkan kemampuan dari Meyrin.

"Aku senang kau masih mengingatku sebagai Angel's Trumpet, si poison maker spesialis dari tanaman bunga. Kupikir setelah kau kabur lima tahun yang lalu kau kehilangan ingatanmu" Meyrin tidak kalah menyindir si Joker the Fool. Joker the Fool adalah julukan Lacus selain Doll 05 di Lab Mendel. "Setelah Lab menyulapmu sebagai Machine Killer, kenapa kau melarikan diri? Ah, ya. Aku tahu kenapa disebut Joker the Fool. Karena kau cacat…"

Begitu kata 'cacat' terlontar dari mulutnya, gadis dengan rambut pink itu langsung mengarahkan tendanganya ke Angel's Trumpet tersebut. Dengan keras kaki Lacus di turunkan ke bawah sehingga membuat bangku yang terbuat kayu itu patah membentuk garis lurus sesuai dengan gerakan Lacus tadi. Meyrin tersenyum senang berhasil menghindari tendangan mematikan Lacus tersebut.

"Wah-wah, tidak perlu marah. Memang itu kenyataanya bukan?", Meyrin beranjak dari bangku rusak tersebut.

"Aku tidak cacat, jalang…", Lacus geram. "Apa maksudmu?!", teriaknya marah tidak terima perkataan Meyrin. Dia merasa sempurna. Baik fisik maupun pemikiranya. Wajar kenapa dia marah. Karena tahu-tahu seseorang datang padanya mengatakan bahwa dia cacat.

"Zaman dulu, jika ada orang cacat, misalnya seperti "si Bongkok dari Notredam" , maka si cacat itu dihina, dicemooh, dikucili, dileher si cacat digantungi sebuah lonceng seperti sapi, sehingga orang bisa tau kalau mereka sedang mendekat. Si cacat dinamakan "the Fool", alias "si Bodoh", Meyrin mulai menceritakan asal mula Joker the Fool yang pernah dia baca di bukunya.

"Jika sudah seperti itu, karena terbuang, maka biasanya si cacat ditampung dan dibesarkan oleh gereja. Para Pastor di gereja itulah kemudian berpikir bagiamana caranya supaya si cacat yang terbuang ini bisa diterima kembali di masyarakat. Timbul ide untuk 'mendandani' si cacat dengan baju, topi dan sepatu yang lucu. Supaya tidak terlihat seperti sapi, sebagai pengganti klenengan maka lonceng-lonceng kecil dijahit dengan manis di topi, baju dan/atau sepatu mereka. Kalau mungkin, si cacat diajari cara jugling, akrobat, menyanyi, dan keterampilan lainnya. Dengan demikian si cacat tetap adalah "si Bodoh",tapi ia dapat diterima kembali di masyarakat. Anak-anak merasa si Bodoh itu lucu. Raja dan Ratu mengundang si Bodoh untuk menghibur di kerajaan. Bukankah ini suatu solusi yang indah dan mulia? ", Meyrin telah selesai membacakan 'dongeng' sedikit kepada Lacus yang masih belum mengerti apa yang cacat darinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu… berhenti banyak bicara!", Lacus kembali mengejar Meyrin dan tanganya meluruskan tinju ke arah gadis twintail tersebut. Namun Meyrin balik menyerangnya dengan mengarahkan boneka beruangnya ke arah Lacus. Melihat hal tersebut Lacus segera menghindar dan menarik kembali tanganya sebelum dapat menyentuh boneka beruang tersebut.

"Kau kemarin sengaja menendang bonekaku karena ini bukan?", tanya Meyrin dengan tenang.

"Bonekamu itu… kau menyimpan pistol bius yang berisi racun bunga itu bukan? Aku sudah tahu itu sejak awal. Tidak kuizinkan kau melukai nii-sama", Lacus serius.

"Aku sangat takjub, padamu Joker the Fool. Kau memang sangat sempurna, tapi… sayang sekali kewarasanmu itulah yang cacat", Meyrin memberikan tepuk tanganya pada Lacus yang tahu bahwa bonekanya berisi racun.

"Aku tidak suka dengan kata-kata kasar itu, pelacur", ancam Lacus.

"Sayang sekali. Kau tidak tahu apa kelemahanmu itu. Lab Mandel, memang melahirkan Doll 05, Doll yang terkuat yang pernah diciptakan. Apakah kau tahu bahwa anak-anak yang masuk ke dalam Mendel merupakan anak-anak pilihan dengan bakat khusus? Mereka cantik, sempurna, dan juga cerdas. Tapi diantara anak-anak di Mendel kaulah yang paling istimewa. Karena? Kau tidak memiliki kewarasan sama sekali. Itu sebabnya Mendel mendandani kewarasanmu menjadi seorang Machine Killer yang bertugas untuk menghibur dunia hitam di dunia luar seperti ini", akhirnya Meyrin membeberkan kebenaran yang sebenarnya yang dia tahu dari Mendel, tempat dimana dahulu Lacus membantai para dokter dan pengawas untuk kabur dari sana.

"Ku…kurang ajar!", Lacus kembali menyerang Meyrin walaupun hanya dengan tangan kosong. Dia sudah muak dengan penjelasan Meyrin yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak waras. Tapi tidak diam lagi, kini Meyrin juga balik menyerang dengan pisau beracun dan dia mengincar jantung Lacus.

Lacus yang tahu pergerakan Meyrin dengan membawa senjata tajam itu langsung mengelak dengan menghindarinya ke samping sehingga serangan twintail merah itu meleset, dan hanya mengenai seragamnya. Alhasil seragam yang dipakainya tadi kini robek dan memperlihatkan bra yang dia kenakan hari ini.

"Hanya segini kekuatanmu, Lacus?!", teriak Meyrin congkak melihat pakaian Doll 05 itu robek karena seranganya.

Lacus dan Meyrin kembali saling menyerang, ini adalah pilihan yang buruk bagi Lacus karena Meyrin merupakan musuh yang berbahaya. Karena dia merupakan peracik racun yang ahli, sekaligus tahu benar cara membuat racun itu bekerja dengan cepat kelawanya. Dia tidak memiliki senjata apapun dan hanya mengenakan tangan kosong.

Saat menahan tangan Meyrin yang akan menghujamkan pisau ke arahnya, tangan Lacus langsung cepat menahanya. Lengah sedikit karena berusaha mempertahankan dirinya, kaki Meyrin langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menendang ulu hati gadis dengan surai rambut merah muda itu langsung terlempar. Menyebabkan Lacus langsung termuntah-muntah, dia hampir hilang kesadaran akibat tendangan keras tersebut.

Tahu Lacus tidak bisa berkonsentrasi normal, Meyrin terjun ke arah Lacus yang saat ini masih terkulai lemas dan berusaha berdiri. Tubuh Lacus terhantam keras arah lantai taman. Lacus berusaha menahan sekuat mungkin serangan Meyrin. Tapi posisi Meyrin yang berada di atasnya memudahkan twintail merah itu mencoba menduduki tubuh Lacus dan kakinya menginjak wajah musuhnya dengan masih menahan pergulatan pertahan Doll 05 itu. Salah satu tangan Meyrin berusaha menahan kedua tangan Lacus.

"Setelah kubunuh kau, akan kubunuh juga pemuda itu!", teriak Meyrin yang masih berusaha keras untuk menghujamkan pisaunya. Sampai saat ini Lacus masih berkelit sehingga susah untuknya cepat membunuhnya.

"N..nii-sama!", saat Meyrin bicara akan membunuh Kira membuat iris safir itu marah besar. Dengan menarik nafas, dia menggunakan kakinya yang saat ini lepas dari pengawasan Meyrin karena, tangan Meyrin mengunci tanganya, tubuh Meyrin menduduki perutnya, dan kaki Meyrin sedang sibuk menyiksa wajah Lacus dengan menginjak-injak dan menendang-nendangnya. Lacus mengangkat kedua kakinya dan mengapit wajah Meyrin ditengah kedua pahanya, dan Lacus menghampaskan kepala Meyrin, sehingga dia kembali dalam posisi duduk diatas wajah Doll 06 tersebut.

"Kau… akan membunuh Nii-sama…", suaranya terdengar gelap dan dingin. Membuat Meyrin bergidik ngeri. Dia melihat kedua manik safir Lacus berubah menjadi menghitam, Ini tidak seperti Lacus yang tadi dia temui. Tapi ini kesempatanya untuk menikam Lacus dari belakang, melalui tanganya yang berada dibelakang tubuh Lacus. Saat akan menghujamkan pisau beracunya tiba-tiba dengan cepat tangan Lacus menangkapnya sebelum pisau itu mencabik daging ditubuhnya. Mata Meyrin membulat. Bagaimana Lacus tahu kalau dia akan menikamnya? Lalu tidak berbicara lagi, Lacus mematahkan tangan Meyrin.

KRAAAK!

.

.

.

Kira berlari menuju ke arah sinyal GPS yang terpancar dari ponsel Lacus. Dia mengkhawatirkan adiknya tersebut. Karena mungkin saja ini adalah rencana pembunuhan yang ditujukan oleh Lacus. Pemuda itu sudah sampai di taman, dan tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Sukses, tangan Meyrin patah sehingga tangan itu tidak mampu lagi menahan pisau tersebut dan membuat twintail itu menjerit keras.

GYAAAA!

Mendengar suara jeritan perempuan, Kira langsung menuju sumber suara tersebut. Pisau Meyrin yang terjatuh dari lenganya yang patah tadi langsung digunakan Lacus untuk ditancapkan ke mulut Doll 06 saat menjerit kesakitan. Kira terus berlari sampai dia menemukan boneka yang terjatuh, dan dia melihat Lacus yang bergulat dengan seorang wanita.

ZRAK!

Pisau berlumur racun itu tepat tertancap dirongga mulut Meyrin dan hebatnya itu sampai menembus belakang kepala Doll 06 itu. Kira yang melihat apa yang barusan Lacus lakukan tertegun. Tahu Kira berada di hadapanya, Lacus mengangkat wajahnya yang terciprat oleh darah Angel's Trumpet yang berusaha membunuhnya dan juga kakak angkatnya yang paling dia cintai.

"Dia bilang akan membunuh Nii-sama…", katanya pelan. "Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanya terjadi, aku akan melindungi Nii-sama, ya 'kan? Nii-sama?", senyumnya polos tanpa rasa beban ataupun ngeri.

Kira tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tiba-tiba dia terduduk lemas di hadapan Lacus yang masih berada di atas jenasah Meyrin yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Itu adalah gadis yang dia tidak sengaja tabrak kemarin. Tubuh Kira bergetar hebat melihat kematian Meyrin yang benar-benar mengerikan. Melihat kakaknya ketakutan, Lacus menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat yang sudah serasa lumpuh kakinya itu.

"Nii-sama tidak perlu takut lagi. Aku sudah membunuhnya, lihat? Orang itu yang mencoba membunuh Nii-sama", tunjuk Lacus kepada Meyrin yang mulutnya menganga karena pisau yang menancap dimulutnya. Lalu dia mengambil boneka yang kemarin dia tendang, dan merobek isi boneka beruang itu secara paksa. Dia menemukan pistol bius di dalamnya yang terdapat racun sebagai isianya. "Ini, ini adalah racunya. Syukurlah Nii-sama tidak mengambil bonekanya saat itu. Ini adalah racun berbahaya yang bisa menyebabkan kematian seseorang", ucapnya senang sambil memperlihatkan benda itu kepada Kira. Tidak perduli racun apa yang berada dihadapanya saat ini, saat ini yang lebih mematikan adalah Lacus, Lacus Clyne-Yamato. Melihat Kira yang ketakutan membuat Lacus tersenyum.

"Aku… aku akan selalu melindungi Nii-sama…", saat berusaha menyentuh wajah Kira, lalu dengan kasar Kira menepis tangan itu sebelum menyentuhnya. Membuat Lacus yang masih dalam keadaan 'kesetanan' ini kebingungan. "Nii-sama?"

"Kau… pembunuh…", kata Kira bergetar hebat menghadapi Lacus yang tanpa beban.

"Eh…?"

Ternyata ini yang dimaksud oleh Meyrin, ke cacatan mental yang dialami oleh Lacus. Dia merupakan seorang psikopat sejati, yang tidak akan pernah menyesal telah membunuh orang bahkan dia merasakan tidak pernah melakukan hal tersebut tidak perduli sekeji apapun metode yang dia gunakan. Selama dia bisa menjaga 'iman' nya dia akan melakukan apapun yang dianggap normal baginya termasuk menghilangkan nyawa orang lain.

.

.

**.**

**To Be Countinued**


	5. Chapter 5

**FANFICTION : GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

**MAIN CAST : KIRA YAMATO, LACUS CLYNE**

**MAIN PAIR : K X L**

**WARN : OOC, Mature Themes  
**

**Thanks for all reader &amp; reviewer**

**/cagalli : Iya jahat bingit :,(  
**

**Sorry for really-really-really late update TT TT**

**Please enjoy ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Lacus kepada Doll 06, Meyrin Hawke The Angel's Trumpet, Kira masih benar-benar tidak menyangka apa yang adiknya angkatnya lakukan. Membunuh orang lain… tanpa rasa bersalah.. sedikitpun?

Saat Lacus berada di hadapanya dia tubuhnya refleks menarik dirinya jauh dari gadis yang masih tidak sadar kalau si kakak yang sedari tadi berusaha mencari keberadaanya sekarang ketakutan padanya.

"K…kau membunuh orang…", suara Kira benar-benar bergetar. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan nanti jikalau selanjutnya Lacus yang akan menghabisi nyawanya. Jika seperti ini, kemungkinan besar Lacus bisa saja membunuhnya tanpa sadar bahwa dia adalah kakaknya.

"Bukan… aku tidak membunuh orang!", tolaknya.

"Tapi gadis itu tewas karena kau!", balasnya dengan pasti. Matanya tidak bisa dibohongi melihat apa yang telah terjadi di depanya. Jelas-jelas iris amethystnya menyaksikan pembunuhan keji yang begitu sadis.

"Bu…Bukan nii-sama… dia!", lagi. Kira berbicara kasar padanya itu membuat senyumanya yang tadi masih terpasang di wajah polosnya kini perlahan harus menghilang karena Kira menuduhkan hal sekejam itu padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Sudah jelas-jelas dia manusia!", tunjuk jemari Kira kepada jenasah Meyrin yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Tentu bagi orang awam sepertinya tidak bisa membedakan mana manusia biasa, maupun Doll. Namun memang tidak ada perbedaanya secara fisik, namun nyawa, pikiran, dan juga kemampuan khusus mereka yang bisa membedakan mana manusia dan yang mana Doll.

"Dia… dia bukan manusia… tapi…!" , belum sempat menjelaskanya, Kira memotong perkataan Lacus.

"Aku… aku tidak ingin punya adik… aku tidak ingin punya adik seorang pembunuh…!", pemuda dengan surai coklat itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Lacus.

"Nii-sama… aku… aku… aku bukan pembunuh…", Lacus melihat kedua belah tanganya yang berlumuran darah. "Aku… aku tidak…"

Awan mendung yang tadi setia berada di atas langit Tokyo City sudah mulai menjatuhkan rintik-rintik hujanya. Satu titik, dua titik, tiga titik, sampai tidak dapat lagi terhitung jumlahnya hujan itu jatuh ke bumi dan membasahi Lacus yang masih terpaku diam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, membiarkan hujan hari ini membilas tubuhnya yang kotor akibat darah The Angel's Trumpet yang baru saja dia habisi.

"Pembunuh…."

Dari kejauhan seorang pria yang mengenakan jas hitam panjang, dengan membawa payung hitam pergi meninggalkan taman. Meninggalkan Lacus seorang diri di sana di tengah guyuran hujan.

.

.

.

Iris zamrud milik Athrun Zala sedang mengintip hujan dari ruang kerjanya. Di atas puncak menara pencakar langit, Bible Tower yang memiliki beberapa puluh lantai dia memperhatikan basahnya Tokyo City hari ini. Sedang asik dengan pemandanganya, tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang mengetuk ruang pintu kerjanya. Dia menolehi saat seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seumuranya memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Athrun-sama", panggil asisten pribadinya yang bernama Shinn Asuka.

"Bagaimana ?", tanya Athrun tanpa basa-basi menyambut kedatangan pemuda dengan iris merah ruby itu.

"Doll 06, Meyrin Hawke The Angel's Trumpet telah berhasil ditumpas oleh Doll 05 Joker The Fool", lapornya sambil menyerahkan data-data kematian dari gadis twintail merah tersebut dengan meletakkan arsip-arsip itu di meja kerja milik Athrun.

Athrun hanya diam. Sambil memandang rendah kertas yang barusan saja dibawa oleh asistenya tersebut. Entah apa yang ada diperasaanya saat ini saat melihat foto ukuran 3x4 yang menyertai arsip dari Meyrin Hawke. Marah, kecewa, kesal, namun dia tidak bisa memperlihatkanya kepada asistenya.

"Tidak perlu menyerahkan data-datanya lagi. Singkirkan kertas-kertas itu. Dia gagal menjalankan perintahku. Dia di banned. Hapus semua data-data tentang keberadaan sampah tidak berguna itu", kata Athrun membalikkan badanya kembali ke jendela. Shinn hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah dari pemuda dengan rambut biru navy itu. "Lalu, apa kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku minta?"

"Ya. Ini mengenai Joker The Fool. Joker The Fool selama ini sudah tinggal di Tokyo City bersama dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kira Yamato. Dari data kependudukan yang saya cari, Lacus Clyne sudah menjadi anggota keluarga angkat dari pemuda yang bernama Kira Yamato tersebut, dan telah mengganti namanya menjadi Lacus Clyne-Yamato", jelas Shinn menjawab permintaan Athrun.

"Doll bodoh itu…", hardik Athrun dalam hati dengan tatapan dingin yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya tersebut. "Bawa 07 untuk langkah selanjutnya", perintah Athrun.

"Maksud anda… ", Shinn mengulangi lagi permintaan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Perasaan tidak pasti sekarang sedang dialami oleh Kira yang saat ini sedang berada di rumah. Akibat kejadian hari ini dia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Dia tidak membuka toko untuk sementara karena Lacus juga tidak kunjung kembali dari taman. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.35pm. Hujan tidak kunjung berhenti mengguyur Tokyo City hari ini. Kumpulan awan berwarna abu-abu masih setia berada di langit Tokyo City di musim semi.

Kira sedang sendirian di apartement bututnya, sedang mencerna apa yang adik angkatnya katakan padanya mengenai racun yang mengenai teman wanitanya Fllay tadi pagi. Sambil merebahkan badanya ingatanya kembali berputar.

Dia lagi-lagi mengingat tentang Lacus yang tidak suka akan keberadaan Meyrin. Gadis dengan surai merah muda itu juga menendang boneka Doll 06 yang berisi racun di dalamnya, Lacus juga berkali-kali mencegah Kira untuk membawa hadiah dari Meyrin itu ke sekolah.

"Lacus… apakah dia tahu kalau gadis itu yang mengirimkan hadiah itu padaku?", pikir Kira sambil menatap langit-langit apartementnya.

Sedang asyik dengan pikiranya, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Membuat Kira kaget sekaligus penasaran. Siapa tamu ditengah hujan begini yang datang kemari?

"Siapa?", kata Kira dari dalam bangkit dari tidurnya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Nii-sama…", panggil Lacus lemah.

Mendengar siapa pemilik suara yang menyahutinya, membuat Kira menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah dekat dengan pintu apartementnya. Ingatan Kira kembali kepada Lacus yang benar-benar mengerikan seusai menghabisi si twintail merah di taman tadi. Dia tidak menjawab panggilan adik angkatnya.

"Nii-sama… apakah kau di dalam?", tanya Lacus lagi.

Kira benar-benar ketakutan kalau saja gadis dengan kekuatan diatas rata-rata manusia yang saat ini berada di depan apartement akan mendobrak pintunya. Dan mungkin saja gadis itu akan membunuhnya sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan tadi kepada Meyrin. Dengan cepat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk langsung mengunci pintu apartemenya. Tentunya ini upaya untuk menjaga nyawanya dari pembunuh keji dan berdarah dingin seperti Lacus. Mendengarkan pintu yang dikunci dari dalam, Lacus langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Nii-sama, ini aku Lacus. Aku… aku bukan pembunuh… aku mohon…!", pinta Lacus di tengah derasnya hujan diluar. Kini bajunya semua basah kuyup.

"Ti..tidak! Kau pembunuh!", tolak Kira mempertahankan pintunya.

"Nii-sama, aku Lacus! Aku bukan pembunuh!", Lacus mulai panik saat Kira menyebutnya pembunuh. Tentunya dia tidak ingin Kira memanggilnya seperti itu karena dia ingin menjaga reputasi terbaiknya dihadapan orang yang paling dia cintai.

"Bohong! Kau membunuh gadis itu tanpa merasa apa-apa! Bagaimana kau tidak menyebut dirimu itu pembunuh!", tandas Kira.

"Bukan nii-sama! Bukan!", Lacus mulai menarik-narik gagang dengan kekuatan Doll dia memiliki kekuatan yang 'sedikit' lebih daripada manusia biasanya, membuat pintu kamar apartement yang mereka berdua pakai terbuka. Melihat hal itu Kira langsung berusaha mendorong lagi pintunya, dan terjadi perlawanan dari luar.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!", perintah Kira yang masih berusaha untuk menutup pintunya.

"Tidak! Nii-sama, aku tidak akan pergi! Kalau aku pergi siapa yang akan melindungi nii-sama?", tangan Lacus berusaha menggapai Kira yang berada di dalam.

"Aku tidak butuh kau untuk melindungiku!", Kira dengan sengaja menutupkan pintunya saat tangan Lacus berusaha meraih dirinya.

"Nii-sama… Aku akan melindungi Nii-sama…", aneh. Walaupun Kira sudah berusaha menjepit jari-jari Lacus di pintu apartement yang selama ini ditinggali keduanya, tapi dia tidak merasakan sakit. Dia masih berusaha untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu merasa ngeri. Tapi walaupun Doll 05 tidak merasakan sakitnya.

Akhirnya Kira tetap membukakan pintunya walaupun masih ada perasaan takut di dalam dirinya. Tapi dilain sisi juga tidak tega menyiksa Lacus dengan sengaja menjepit bagian-bagian tangan gadis tersebut dengan pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, tidak ada lagi perlawanan dari adiknya. Dia melihat sosok gadis yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu yang masih polos itu berdiri dengan badan yang basah kuyup karena hujan.

"Pergilah Lacus…", suara Kira pelan kepada Lacus yang saat ini masih berada di hadapanya.

"Nii-sama… tidak… aku tidak mau…", sendi-sendi lutut Lacus tidak lagi berfungsi. Membuat gadis itu terduduk di hadapan Kira. Pengusiran ini sama saja membuatnya tidak kembali berfungsi sebagaimana Doll seharusnya.

"Kau sudah membunuh orang lain…", kata Kira melihat Lacus yang saat ini bersimpuh di kakinya.

"Aku… aku tidak membunuh… apa salahnya… aku membunuh seorang pembunuh yang sudah berusaha membunuh nii-sama…?! Apa salahku?!", teriaknya bersamaan dengan guntur yang bergema di langit hitam Tokyo City. "Aku hanya bertahan hidup! Itu saja! Apa aku salah?!"

_Kita berdua akan bertahan hidup bukan? _

Kata-kata itu tahu-tahu berdengung di kepalanya. Membuat Kira kembali mengingat kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu bahwa sebelumnya dia juga pernah membunuh seorang perampok yang berusaha merampok di rumahnya, dan juga berusaha menyakiti adiknya itu. Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatanya dengan kejamnya dia menikam-nikam seorang perampok yang menghajar Lacus kecil. DIa ingat setiap luka tikaman yang berada di tubuh perampok tersebut. Dia juga ingat darah yang ada di tangan mungilnya saat dia masih kecil.

.

.

.

Walaupun belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Lacus, Kira tetap membiarkan gadis itu berada di apartementnya. Lacus tidur dikamarnya setelah mereka makan malam. Tidak ada perbincangan apapun diantara mereka tadi. Karena Lacus takut pada Kira yang mungkin akan membencinya kalau dia berani lagi merancau macam-macam. Apalagi dia mengungkit-ungkit keberhasilanya membunuh Meyrin demi melindungi nyawa kakaknya. Kira seperti tidak memperdulikan apa yang adik angkatnya itu pikirkan.

Kini Kira sedang duduk sendiri di ruang tamu. Walaupun malam sudah hampir larut namun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak membiarkanya untuk segera tertidur. Pikiran pemuda tersebut masih berada di rasa penasaranya tentang hadiah dan siapa pengirim kado boneka beruang beracun itu. Kalau dia ingat-ingat Lacus lah yang berkali-kali memperingatkanya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan hadiah yang misterius itu. Tapi dirinya yang bersih kukuh untuk tetap membawa boneka itu ke sekolah.

"Kalau saja aku mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan…", katanya dalam kesunyian malam,

Dia berdiri dari duduknya di ruang tamu menuju ke kamar Lacus. Di kamar Lacus yang gelap gulita, hanya bersinar sinar rembulan malam yang menembus ke jendela kamarnya. Manik amethyst Kira mematri pandanganya kepada gadis yang dia selamatkan sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Si rambut merah jambu itu tertidur dengan lelapnya. Rambutnya yang tergerai panjang sedikit terlihat berantakan. Dia menghampiri Lacus yang tertidur di atas futon miliknya. Diraihnya rambut merah jambu yang berada di pucuk kepala adiknya tersebut.

"Lacus… siapa kau ini sebenarnya?", dengan lembut tangan Kira mengusap-usap helaian halus rambut Lacus. Dia melihat jari-jari adiknya yang memar-memar sedikit karena dengan kejamnya tadi dia sengaja menjepit jari-jari manis Lacus agar anak itu tidak bisa masuk ke dalam apartement yang selama ini dia jadikan tempat hidup mereka berdua. "Maaf…" , bisiknya sambil menggenggam tangan Lacus dalam heningnya malam musim semi ini.

Tidak lama Kira tertidur di sisi Lacus. Memastikan bahwa pemuda dengan surai coklat itu sudah tertidur, pemilik safir biru itu membuka kelopak matanya. Pandanganya jelas, dan tidak kabur. Menunjukkan selama ini dia hanya pura-pura tidur.

_"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan nii-sama…"_, dalam hati Lacus berkata sambil memperhatikan wajah kakaknya yang begitu polos tepat berada di hadapanya. _"Karena… aku adalah Doll 05, Joker The Fool… pembunuh… seperti apa yang nii-sama katakan…"_, senyumnya melebar dari bibir kecilnya yang manis. _"Ya… pembunuh…"_

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kasus pembunuhan misterius di taman bunga, Kira tetap tutup mulut walaupun dia tahu siapa pembunuhan yang sempat mengejutkan publik tersebut. Tapi dari rumor yang beredar, dan juga kabar-kabar di koran bahwa pelaku pembunuhan itu sudah terungkap, dan berbagai media telah menyebarkan berita palsu tersebut.

Tentunya ini membuat Kira yang merupakan saksi kunci pembunuhan The Angel's Trumpet tersebut dibuat keheranan. Tapi dia juga harus bernafas lega karena baik dirinya maupun adiknya aman dari pencarian polisi.

Itu juga berlaku sama dengan Lacus. Dia sudah merasakan hal yang tidak benar terjadi. Apapun alasanya, dialah yang membunuh rekan yang lahir satu pabrik denganya. Bagaimana orang lain bisa berperan dalam drama pembunuhan Doll 06 itu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang besar telah menyeting drama ini.

Saat ini keduanya sedang menjaga toko milik Murrue. Seperti biasanya, Kira yang menyusun barang di rak pajangan toko, Lacus melayani pelanggan. Pengunjung di toko hari ini tidak seberapa ramai, mungkin karena hujan yang mengguyur Tokyo City hari ini. Lacus sedang melihat berita di televisi yang menyiarkan tentang tewasnya The Angel's Trumpet.

"Siapa…", Lacus bergumam kecil.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang dengan menggunakan topi, serta baju jumpsuit khas salesman yang meng-stock barang perusahaanya di toko ini.

"Permisi", suara gadis itu memecah konsentrasi Lacus.

"Oh, hai", sambut Kira menghampiri gadis pengantar barang tersebut.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan ini pada kalian", dia menyerahkan sebuah kardus besar berisi minuman botol kepada pemuda dengan surai coklat itu. Tapi dengan cepat Lacus memerintah.

"Bisakah kau taruh itu di bawah?", tanya Lacus.

Kira dan gadis kurir tadi terkejut. Entah harus bagaimana Kira menyikapi adiknya, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya diam dan membiarkan Lacus melakukan perintah tersebut. Si gadis kurir barang tadi menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tidak terlihat oleh kakak beradik Yamato.

Menuruti perintah tuan toko. Kurir dengan rambut berwarna marun itu menaruh kardusnya di lantai, tepat di depan hadapan Kira. Perasaan Lacus kembali tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak bersahabat dengan gadis kurir yang asing tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Biasanya seorang pria yang mengantarkan minuman-minuman yang dijual di tokonya. Tapi kenapa seorang gadis?

"Oh, ini ya. Ya, kami kehabisan stok barang kemarin. Eh?", manik amethyst Kira menyelidik. "Kau orang baru ya?". Sesuai dengan rasa penasaran Lacus, akhirnya kakaknya menanyakan hal itu pada gadis kurir.

"Ya, aku orang baru. Maaf, bisakah anda cepat tanda tangani kertas ini? Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Banyak barang yang harus kuantar", katanya sambil menunjukkan kertas nota.

Pemuda itu menandatangani kertas nota permintaan barang, dan gadis dengan jumpsuit oranye itu meninggalkan toko tanpa sepenggal katapun. Lacus berdiri dari kursi kasirnya, menuju ke sisi kakaknya.

"Ada apa Lacus?", tanya Kira kepada si adik yang sepertinya tengah menyelidiki isi kardus tersebut.

"Nii-sama kau punya cutter kan?", Lacus menolehi Kira yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh si adik. Tapi dia mengangguk, dan merogoh sakunya. Menemukan sebuah pisau cutter yang dia simpan di saku celananya, lalu menyerahkanya pada Lacus.

Si adik bersimpuh di depan kadus, dan memberi perintah ke Kira untuk mundur beberapa langkah dari dirinya. Kira tidak mengerti, namun dia tetap menjalankan apa yang adiknya instruksikan. Dia mulai mengeluarkan isi cutter yang tajam itu.

Dimulailah pekerjaanya. Dia memotong kardus dari empat sisi sudut satu persatu. Membuat si surai coklat itu bertanya-tanya, kenapa Lacus membuka isian kardus itu dengan membuka empat sisinya secara vertikal, dan bukan dibuka dari atas seperti pada umumnya? Setelah semua bagian sisi kardus terbuka, terlihat botol minuman berdiri normal, tidak ada yang aneh. Kini hanya sisa dari penutup atas kardus yang masih berada di atas botol.

"Lacus?", tanya Kira yang melihat adiknya begitu serius.

Lacus kembali melihat penutup kardus tersebut. Dia merunduk ke bawah untuk melihat dari penutup kardus dari bawah sela-sela botol minuman itu. Iris biru safirnya seketika melihat benang-benang tipis yang tertempel di atas tutup botol. Dia tahu apa maksud dari benang-benang tipis yang menempel ini.

"Nii-sama, ini agak berbahaya, menjauhlah sedikit lagi", pinta Lacus menolehi kakaknya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menyaksikanya bekerja.

"Tapi apa itu? Jika berbahaya, sebaiknya kau juga jangan lakukan itu", Kira khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang membayakan Lacus.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Sudah aku bilang 'kan? Aku akan melindungi Nii-sama", senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan di sini. Kau akan melindungiku bukan? Aku… percaya itu padamu", dikepalkan tanganya sebagai tanda keyakinanya pada Lacus yang sebelumnya dia takuti.

"Nii-sama…", mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya membuatnya kembali berbahagia. Sebelumnya Kira bersikap tidak biasa dan sedikit dingin padanya, namun kini semuanya berubah. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lacus kembali menggunakan cutter yang tadi dia pinjam oleh kakaknya dan mulai memotong secara horizontal dengan perlahan. Dari sudut ke sudut. Sampai dia menyelesaikanya, dan mengangkat penutup kardus tadi.

"Apa ada sesuatu Lacus?", tanya Kira lagi. Lacus memberikan penutup kardus tadi kepada kakaknya untuk dia lihat. Samar, terlihat ada benang-benang halus di balik penutup kardus yang Lacus berikan kepadanya. "Benang… bukan?"

"Alat pacu ledak", jawab Lacus serius.

Bak tersambar petir mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis dengan surai merah jambu itu, Kira langsung membulatkan manik matanya kepada Lacus. Tapi dia tidak melihat ada barang seperti granat atau bom di dalam kardus minuman tadi.

"Tapi.. di mana bom atau peledaknya?", Kira hanya melihat isi kardus tersebut dengan botol-botol minuman saja.

"Di sini", pisau cutter itu menembus isi botol dari minuman tersebut. Alhasil air minuman itu bocor, dan mengalir keluar. Alangkah terkejutnya Kira melihat ada sebuah bom yang terdapat di dalam botol minuman yang baru saja dia terima dari gadis kurir tadi.

"Ti..tidak mungkin…", pemuda tersebut tidak percaya apa yang sudah dia lihat.

"Gadis itu… Doll 07… The Red Fireworks… Lunamaria Hawke…", Lacus yakin gadis kurir tadi adalah salah satu penghuni dari Laboratorium Mendel yang merupakan sama sepertinya.

"Eh….?", Kira mendengar setiap apa yang diucapkan adiknya saat dia memandang botol-botol minuman yang saat ini berisi bom di dalamnya. "Doll… 07?"

Lacus yakin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Masa lalunya, Mendel, dan penyerangan yang dia lakukan pada Meyrin Hawke tempo hari.

"Nii-sama… mungkin ini adalah waktunya. Aku akan mengatakanya semuanya, padamu.

.

.

.

Di dalam apartement, kini Kira dan Lacus mengadakan pembicaraan serius. Karena selama ini juga Kira sangat penasaran dengan asal-usul Lacus yang tiba-tiba datang secara misterius dengan speedboat yang entah dari mana orang yang hidup dengan gadis seperti itu, tentu saja Kira menguburkan dalam-dalam rasa penasaranya kepada gadis yang dia tolong beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Aku adalah Lacus Clyne. Doll 05, Joker The Fool. Primary Skill milikku adalah bertarung baik hand to hand combat maupun menggunakan senjata", Lacus menyebutkan nama dan juga aliasnya.

"Apa maksudnya Doll? Lalu apa itu Primary Skill?", tanya Kira yang benar-benar asing dengan istilah tersebut.

"Doll adalah seorang gadis yang diproduksi dari Laboratorium Mendel untuk dijadikan tentara eksklusif untuk mengendalikan dunia atas di bawah suatu kepimpinan. Hanya itu saja yang kutahu tentang Doll. Selebihnya tidak. Primary Skill adalah sebuah bakat, yang dibawa oleh Doll untuk bisa berguna", jelasnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti…", kini Kira betul-betul tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Lacus katakan padanya. Seperti ada dunia lain yang dia tidak dia ketahui.

"Aku adalah salah satu dari mereka. Tentara-tentara itu. Mungkin The Angel's Trumpet dan juga The Red Fireworks dikirim kemari untuk mencariku, dan membawaku pulang. Seorang Doll tidak diperkenankan untuk hidup diluar dari Mendel sebelum mendapatkan izin dari Master", Lacus kembali mengingat-ingat aturan apa saja yang dia terima di koloni rahasia yang telah menjadi rumahnya untuk beberapa tahun lalu.

"The Angel's Trumpet… maksudmu gadis berambut merah itu?", tanya Kira lagi.

"Ya. Doll 06, Meyrin Hawke The Angel's Trumpet. Dia adalah salah satu Doll yang berbahaya, selain beberapa Doll lain", ujarnya. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia meninggalkan posisinya sebagai Doll terbaik kedua setelah seseorang yang berada di puncak kekuatanya. Dia hanya mengenal nama-nama Doll lain, tanpa bertemu denganya. Karena Doll yang berbahaya ditempatkan di _sangkar_ khusus untuk memisahkan agar tidak terjadi keributan suatu hari nanti. Tapi ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan…

"Jadi kau tahu bahwa hadiah yang gadis itu berikan padaku berisi sebuah racun sebelum aku membawanya ke sekolah?", untuk memupus kecurigaanya dia harus menanyakan ini pada Lacus.

"Aku tidak seberapa tahu. Tapi anak itu meninggalkan kode untukku. Sebuah kertas kado bergambar malaikat, dan juga bunga terompet", jelasnya kembali mengenai analisanya mengenai hadiah yang mencurigakan yang Meyrin kirimkan pada Kira. "Tapi, syukurlah. Nii-sama tidak terluka", ucapnya senang dan syukur.

Pemuda itu kini tahu kebenaranya. Dia merasa bersalah kepada Lacus saat ini. Dia sudah menuduh Lacus telah membunuh orang lain tanpa beralasan. Bahkan dia tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan mengapa adiknya melakukan itu. Ternyata itu demi dirinya. Melihat air wajah kakak angkatnya yang tiba-tiba layu, membuat Lacus heran.

"Ada apa nii-sama?", tanyanya polos.

"Maaf… maafkan aku…", sambil membungkukkan badanya, dia mengalirkan air matanya.

"Eh?", mengangkat alisnya Lacus tidak mengerti apa yang kakaknya lakukan. Untuk apa Kira meminta maaf padanya? Kira tidak melakukan hal yang salah.

"Aku… sudah mengatai kau seorang pembunuh.. padahal aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dahulu…", tetes pertetes air mata Kira berjatuhan. Dia sama sekali malu tentang perbuatanya itu. Menuduh Lacus sebagai pembunuh, tapi dirinya juga dahulu membunuh seorang perampok atas dasar alasan demi melindungi dan mempertahankan hidupnya.

Lacus tersenyum sedikit. Dia benci mendengar isak tangis kakaknya. Hal yang tidak ingin dia lakukan adalah mendengar, melihat, kakak angkatnya ini menangis maupun sedih. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih ke sisi Kira.

"Tidak ada yang salah dari itu.. Nii-sama… tidak ada yang salah untuk mempertahankan hidup… Aku… akan melindungi nii-sama. Nii-sama yang saat itu mempertahankan hidupku…", Lacus memeluk Kira yang kini berada di hadapanya. Dengan kedua tanganya gadis itu mengadahkan wajah Kira kepadanya.

"Lacus…", matanya yang berair melihat ke wajah Lacus yang begitu lembutnya tersenyum padanya. Tidak ada amarah, dan juga tidak ada paksaan di senyumanya. Lacus benar-benar memaafkanya.

"Aku juga akan mempertahankan hidupku…", wajah Lacus mendekat ke wajah Kira. Dia tempelkan bibirnya yang manis ke bibir kakaknya.

Mata Kira terbuka lebar tahu dia diberikan lagi ciuman kedua oleh adik angkatnya tersebut. Sama seperti beberapa tahun ke belakang. Ciuman pertamanya yang direnggut sangat begitu mudah oleh Lacus. Ciuman itu sangat menenangkan hatinya pada saat dirinya sadar bahwa dia telah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Tidak memperdulikan bahwa saat ini adalah status dirinya merupakan kakak angkat dari Doll yang kabur itu. Dia membalas ciuman Lacus dengan lebih penuh nafsu daripada kecupan lembut di bibir yang dilempar oleh adiknya kepadanya. Setelah beberapa menit mereka menyelesaikan ciuman tersebut.

"Nii-sama…", wajah Lacus memerah saat Kira membalas ciumanya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Lacus", iris amethyst itu memandang ke safir biru milik Lacus.

"Kau akan melindungiku…", perintahnya.

"Ya! Aku akan melindungi Nii-sama! Aku akan lakukan apapun!", matanya bersinar-sinar mendengar permintaan tersebut. Tanpa diminta pun dia pasti akan melakukanya.

"Bagus… kau turuti perintahku… ya?", Kira memeluk Lacus yang tengah berbahagia menerima titah darinya. Lacus pun dengan senang membalas pelukan kakak angkatnya itu pada dirinya.

"Ya… pasti! Selama nii-sama berada di sisiku…", dia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya.

_"Ya… kau harus menuruti perintahku… Doll 05"  
_

_._

_._

_._

**To Be Countinued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Survival  
**

**Gundam SEED/Destiny © ****Mitsuo Fukuda**

**Rated : M  
**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Sci-fi  
**

**Pairing : Lacus x Kira bit Kira x Fllay  
**

**Special Thanks**** to all reviewer &amp; silent reader  
**

**WARN : OOC, violence,  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lunamaria sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya. Sedang duduk menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Setelah misi tersembunyinya gagal, dia masih memikirkan cara lain untuk menyerang Lacus dan juga Kira. Sedang asyik-asyiknya berpikir, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang memecah keheningan kamarnya. Suara langkah kaki.

"Kau gagal juga ternyata…" Pemuda dengan surai hitam sedang berdiri di depan sel penjara yang menjadi ruang tempat Lunamaria tinggal selama di Lab Mendel.

"Aku belum gagal. Athrun-sama masih memberiku kesempatan. Aku tidak akan seceroboh si bodoh itu." Jawabnya dari dalam sel.

"Menghina adik sendiri heh?" Balas Shinn sinis.

"Setidaknya satu sainganku berkurang… lagipula… sudah lama aku ingin mengalahkan Joker The Fool…lalu… dan juga Doll itu…"

.

.

.

Dari dapur apartemen tempat tinggal Kira dan Lacus,saat ini adik dari Yamato itu sudah mememanaskan daging ham di teflon yang kini berada di atas kompor gas. Dengan sedikit mentega yang sudah dia panaskan. Harum aroma gurih tercium sampai ke indra pembau Kira yang sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya. Merasa lapar, dia segera pergi ke ruang tamu sekaligus ruang makan mereka berdua untuk segera sarapan pagi lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

"Pagi, Lacus."

"Oh, nii-sama! Selamat pagi!"

Melihat kakaknya sudah rapi berseragam lengkap, gadis yang masih memakai apron itu segera menghantarkan sarapan pagi kakaknya ke meja. Sarapan yang hanya terdiri dari roti panggang, ham, dan telur mata sapi itu segera dihidangkan oleh Lacus. Tak lupa dia menuangkan secangkir teh hangat ke cangkir Kira.

"Terima kasih, Lacus." Senyum Kira kepada Lacus yang sudah duduk di manis bersebrangan di hadapanya.

Senyuman pemuda dengan kulit tan itu langsung membuat kedua pipinya langsung merona. Dia mengingat kembali kejadian semalam yang membuat perasaanya berbunga-bunga. Memperhatikan wajah Lacus yang memerah tanpa mengetahui alasanya, membuat Kira heran.

"Ada apa Lacus?" Tanya Kira kepada Lacus yang begitu lekat memandangnya.

Sadar Kira sedang memperhatikanya, dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, nii-sama."

Kira mengangguk dan hanya membiarkan jawaban tidak jujur itu begitu saja. Dia tetap melanjutkan sarapan paginya. Mengikuti kakaknya yang dengan lahap memakan sarapanya, membuat Lacus juga ingin menikmati sarapan paginya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Pemuda dengan surai coklat tua itu memperhatikan gadis yang saat ini sedang duduk di sebrang mejanya. Dia masih memikirkan penjelasan Doll 05 semalam. Walaupun sulit diterima dengan akal sehat, namun itulah kenyataanya. Lacus adalah salah satu aset militer rahasia, dan saat ini gadis itu berada di tanganya.

"Ne, Lacus." Panggil Kira memecah nikmatnya Lacus yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Ya, nii-sama?" Tolehnya.

"Apa menurutmu tidak apa-apa jika kau disini bersamaku?" Kira memandang Lacus dengan keraguanya.

Mengulas senyum. Gadis itu menyudahi makanya. "Tidak ada yang perlu nii-sama khawatirkan. Apapun yang datang mengganggu nii-sama, aku berjanji. Aku akan melindungi nii-sama. Tidak perduli Doll 07, ataupun Doll lain yang akan datang. Aku akan melindungi nii-sama."

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan Master?" Lanjutnya. Kira tahu bahwa Master dari Doll-Doll yang sudah dia lihat pastinya adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Dia mempunyai alasan untuk khawatir.

"Tidak masalah… jangan dikhawatirkan ya? Nii-sama…" Kira kini sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang cukup meyakinkan dari Lacus. Ya, walaupun jaminanya adalah Lacus, dia tetap harus waspada. Lunamaria masih bisa menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Aku percaya padamu, Lacus."

"Ya!"

Di perjalanan sekolah, Kira dan Lacus berbincang-bincang seperti biasanya. Setelah kejadian Doll 06 mereka berdua terlihat tidak begitu akrab. Namun kali ini berbeda. Rona bahagia ditunjukkan oleh Lacus. Dengan wajahnya yang ceria dan sumringah. Begitu pula dengan Kira. Namun kebagaian gadis dengan julukan Joker The Fool itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Kira-kun!"

Gadis dengan rambut merah sebahu itu berlari ke arah Yamato bersaudara. Tentunya dia tahu kehadiranya itu tidak disukai oleh Lacus, tapi persetan dengan Lacus.

Tanpa memperdulikan Lacus yang berada di sisi pemuda bersurai coklat itu, dia langsung menggamit tanganya. "Selamat pagi, Kira-kun."

"O..oh Fllay. Selamat pagi." Balas Kira kepada gadis yang melingkarkan lenganya kepadanya.

Merasa menang atas perhatian Kira, Fllay lalu menarik lengan pemuda tersebut. "Ayo Kira-kun, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan PR! Ada PR yang belum selesai aku kerjakan."

"E..eh? Baiklah. Lacus, aku duluan ya?" Kira tidak bisa serta menolak permintaan temanya itu. Dia berpamitan dahulu ke Lacus yang masih termangu melihat orang yang paling dia sukai itu dirampas begitu saja di depan mukanya.

"Ayo, Kira!" Seakan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk menjawab, Kira langsung di bawa olehnya.

Lacus hanya bisa terdiam. Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan keras menahan rasa amarahnya. Memendamnya di dalam dadanya. Gigi-giginya bergemeretak. Sampai pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Hoi."

"Eh!"

Lacus langsung menoleh ke arah belakang. Dia menemukan Mirria berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum. Itu adalah gadis yang satu kelas denganya. Melihat wajah Mirria dia teringat dengan Kira. Kakak angkatnya itu pernah bilang kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang baik, maka mereka akan memperlakukanya dengan sama.

"Eh… Mirria-san…" Lacus mengingat nama gadis itu.

"Kenapa melamun?" Tanyanya sambil mengacak pinggang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mirria orang yang baik pikirnya. Walaupun kemarin dia sudah berbuat tidak baik dengan mengacuhkanya, tapi hari ini gadis itu kembali menyapanya. "Ano… aku minta maaf kemarin. Aku sudah berbuat tidak baik pada Mirria-san."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Hahaha." Tawanya renyah.

Lacus mengulurkan tanganya. "Mari kita berkenalan lagi. Aku Lacus, Lacus Yamato."

Menerima uluran tangan dari Lacus, dia juga membalas jabat tangan dari gadis dengan manik safir biru itu. "Mirria Haww. Aku lebih senang dipanggil Mirri. Mohon bantuanya, ya."

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Lacus mengalami pengalaman yang menyenangkan bersama dengan seseorang yang asing. Kecuali Murrue yang sudah dia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri, sama dengan Kira. Entah kenapa dia tidak merasa begitu waspada jika berada di sekitar teman barunya ini. Dia rasa dia bisa mempercayai Mirria. Apa mungkin ini karena kebaikan Mirria?

Setelah menggigit roti isi sosis miliknya, dia langsung menanggapi cerita singkat tentang hidup Lacus. "Ohh.. Jadi kau dan Kira-senpai itu bersaudara?"

"Ya. Walaupun kami bukan saudara kandung." Jawab Lacus tersipu malu.

"Beruntung sekali ya! Kira-senpai itu terkenal loh." Menanggapi kakak kelas sekaligus kakak angkat dari teman barunya ini.

"Eh?" Alisnya terangkat sedikit.

"Iya. Dia populer dikalangan anak perempuan di sini." Terang si rambut coklat itu. Lacus menaikkan lagi alisnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau anak-anak gadis di sekolah ini mengidolakan kakaknya. Tapi tetap saja menurutnya itu salah. Kira hanya miliknya seorang, serang Joker The Fool. "Mirria-san sepertinya mengetahui banyak tentang sekolah ini ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu. Aku sumber akses informasi loh." Jawabnya senang.

"Benarkah?" Lacus baru tahu kalau Mirria adalah biang gosip.

Mirria mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. "Hey Lacus… apa menurutmu apa yang kau lihat itu benar? Apa yang kau rasakan itu benar?"

Mendengar pertanyaan gadis dengan surai coklat itu dia langsung menolehinya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang barusan teman barunya ini tanyakan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan pikirkan. Jangan ragu melakukanya padaku."

"Apa yang Mirria-san…"

"Kita akan menjadi teman 'kan?"

Lacus tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Mirria maksud. Tapi dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mirria tersenyum mendapatkan jawaban dari teman baru merah mudanya ini. Dia lalu meyudahi makan siangnya.

_"Kira Yamato…"_

.

.

.

"Eh? Kencan?" Kira terkejut dengan tawaran Fllay yang saat ini sedang asyik mengamit tanganya.

"Ya! Hari ini kita pergi jalan-jalan yuk!" Ajaknya dengan semangat.

"Tapi…" Belum selesai berbicara, jari Fllay sudah berada di ujung bibir milik pemuda itu.

"Ssst… jangan menolaknya. Ya? Anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi kemarin. Bukankah kemarin Kira-kun sudah menolongku saat itu aku jatuh pingsan bukan?" Bujuknya dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

Tidak bisa menolak tawaran gadis yang dia sukai, akhirnya Kira pasrah atas bujukan putri konglomerat Allister ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Nanti apapun yang Kira-kun minta aku akan belikan!" Ungkapnya gembira.

Sepasang muda mudi itu keluar dari kelas sesaat bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Lacus yang sedari tadi menunggi sang kakak di depan gerbang sekolah agak kaget melihat ada sebuah mobil limousin yang terparkir di depanya.

"Limousin…" Gumam Lacus. Sambil bertanya-tanya mobil siapa gerangan ini?

"Lihat Kira-kun! Mobil jemputanku sudah datang! Ayo!" Fllay, si empunya mobil girang mengetahui kalau mobil jemputan pribadinya itu sudah datang. Artinya tidak perlu lama-lama lagi untuk menungguinya.

Menyahuti Fllay yang menarik tanganya, dia juga melihat Lacus berada di depan gerbang. "A…ya…"

Lacus yang mendengar ada suara Fllay dan juga kakaknya menoleh ke belakang. Matanya sedikit membundar. Tangan gadis dengan surai merah itu… melingkar di tangan kakaknya. Lacus masih berdiri kaku. Begitu kedua kakak kelas itu menghampirinya dia hanya diam.

"Anu… Lacus. Hari ini aku akan pulang bersama dengan Fllay. Hari ini kau pulanglah duluan." Kata Kira sambil melihat ke Lacus yang masih dalam keadaan tertegun.

"Eh?" Pekiknya pelan. "Tapi Nii-sama…"

"Aku akan pulang sebelum malam. Ya?" Senyum Kira sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan rambut Lacus.

Serasa mati rasa, dia tidak bisa mencegah kakak angkatnya itu pergi bersama Fllay. Dia melihat Kira begitu senang bisa berpergian dengan gadis berambut merah itu. Fllay menoleh ke belakang di mana Lacus tertinggal seorang diri. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lho, lho… Ada apa dengan Joker The Fool itu?" Tanya Lunamaria mengintai dengan teropongnya dari atas dahan pohon yang agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

Seseorang dalam jubah hanya diam membiarkan Doll 07 itu mengintai Lacus. Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang menemaninya saat ini, iris amethyst Lunamaria naik ke atas.

"Hei, bukanya ini aneh? Kenapa… seorang sepertimu ingin membantu Doll 07 bisa hidup bahagia di tempat seperti ini?" Menyunggingkan senyuman dengan kesan menyindir kepada si jubah misterius itu.

Tidak terdengar apa yang diucapkan oleh si jubah hitam itu.

"Bodoh. Apakah kau sendiri bahagia dengan keadaanmu saat ini?"

Dari posisi berjongkok, Lunamaria mengangkat tubuhnya. Berdiri melihat Lacus dari kejauhan.

"Baiklah… Pestanya akan kumulai. Sepertinya aku memang harus menuruti perintahmu… _Nee-san…_"

.

.

.

Di pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo City Centre, Fllay menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Kira. Pemuda itu merasa beruntung bisa diajak kencan oleh putri George Allister.

George Allister merupakan seorang konglomerat besar, dan pebisnis senjata handal di Tokyo City. Walaupun merupakan illegal untuk seorang sipil menangani bisnis tersebut, namun George akan melakukan apa saja untuk melancarkan usahanya tersebut. Termasuk suap, sekalipun kepada anggota dewan di Tokyo City. Senjata yang diproduksi oleh BC, nama perusahaan milik George itu cukup diminati di pasaran. Karena BC adalah satu-satunya akses untuk mendapatkan senjata tanpa harus memiliki izin dari pemerintahan. Tentu saja karena keunggulan itu banyak peminat sipil yang ingin membeli senjata melalui BC.

"Kira-kun, Kira-kun, coba lihat, apakah baju ini cocok untukku?" Fllay keluar mengenakan dress di atas lutut dengan warna merah muda.

"Hmm.. cocok." Angguk Kira.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku mau beli yang ini!" Ucapnya senang.

Akhirnya keduanya memilih istirahat, dan mampir di café di dalam Tokyo City Centre. Untuk melepas lelah tentunya. Jujur Kira lah yang terlihat lelah, karena hampir dua jam dia harus menemani gadis ini berbelanja berbagai macam keinginanya. Tentu lelah, walaupun Tokyo City Centre ini merupakan bagunan gedung kembar yang elit dengan fasilitas lift maupun eskalator canggih untuk mencapai tiap lantai gedung yang berjumlah seratus lantai itu, dia cukup lelah untuk mengeksplorasi lantai per lantai untuk memenuhi hasrat belanja putri Allister.

"Ne, Kira-kun. Apa kau dan Lacus benar-benar kakak adik? Kenapa tidak mirip?" Tanya Fllay sambil menyeruput moccachino di dalam cangkir hidangan café yang dia tadi pesan.

"Ah itu. Lacus adalah adik angkat. Wajar kalau tidak mirip 'kan?" Jawab Kira jujur.

"Ohh… " Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm…" Dia bergumam kecil sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Kira melihat Fllay yang sepertinya sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Lacus ya… entah kenapa aku tidak asing dengan nama itu. Tapi sudahlah. Itu tidak penting." Fllay memutus topik pembicaraanya.

"Jelas tidak asing. Kau sudah mengenalnya kan? Dia adikku." Tawa Kira pelan.

"Eh? Mungkin ya? Hahaha."

.

.

.

Di dalam rumahnya, Lacus menekuk lututnya. Dia seorang diri di apartement. Dia hanya diam sambil memandangi jam di ponselnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 02.45 pm. Jam segini Kira belum pulang juga. Dalam hatinya terasa rasa kecewa, marah, cemburu, tapi dia sebisa mungkin bisa melawan rasa itu untuk tidak membuatnya kelepasan seperti saat membantai Meyrin Hawke. Atau kakaknya akan marah padanya lagi.

Tidak lama, dia mendapatkan sebuah mail. Dia membuka kotak masuk e-mail dan membaca pesanya.

"Eh?"

Lacus melihat seperti huruf H berdarah di email yang baru dia buka. Pesan selanjutnya datang setelah dia melihat H berdarah itu.

"Setelah itu terjadi aku ingin kau bebas. Kau memang paling berharga. Benar apa yang dia katakan… salam dan cinta untukmu. Lacus."

"H…? Apa H? Siapa pengirim pesan ini?"

Lacus mulai panik. Dia bingung dengan pesan itu. Terlebih lagi kakaknya tidak ada di sini. Dia yakin ini adalah perbuatan Lunamaria.

"Nii-sama… dimana dia?"

Lacus mengamati huruf H itu berkali-kali. Tapi dia tidak punya pikiran apa yang dimaksud huruf H itu. Lima menit dia mencoba menelfon kakaknya berkali-kali tapi dia tidak bisa karena sinyal yang di dapat oleh Kira tidak ada. Sedari tadi dia mondar-mandir sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

Dia cemas karena dia tidak tahu keberadaan Kira. Terlebih lagi Lunamaria memberikan pesan yang cukup sulit baginya. "Ayolah, nii-sama…"

"Lunamaria… bangsat…!"

Rutuknya sambil keluar dari rumah. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencari kakaknya yang entah berada di mana. Dia akan mencarinya ke sudut-sudut Tokyo City sekalipun. Karena dia sudah berjanji kepada Kira. Dia akan melindungi Kira bagaimanapun caranya. Sambil berlari menuju ke pusat kota, dia akan kerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

"Lunamaria sialan… apa yang akan kau lakukan pada nii-sama?!"

Berlari-larian, dia menyimpan pisau dapur yang berada di tasnya tadi sebelum dia memikirkan dimana kakaknya saat ini. Saat ini dia tidak punya senjata lain selain pisau tersebut. Berlarian sampai satu kilometer, membuat Doll 05 ini cukup kelelahan dan membuatnya harus berhenti sesaat. Di tengah perjalanan, dia melihat sebuah poster. Poster tentang pembukaan gerai baru di Tokyo City Centre.

Awalnya dia tidak memperdulikan poster yang tertempel di dinding toko di pusat kota. Tapi ada sesuatu yang dia sadari.

"Huruf H… Itu… Tokyo City Centre…! Nii-sama…!"

.

.

.

Lunamaria sedang mengenggam ponselnya. Dia tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah mentornya, Shinn Asuka yang menikmati kopi di café yang sama tempat Kira dan Fllay saat ini kencan.

"Sudah setengah jam lebih, Doll 05 itu belum kemari. Apa kau yakin umpanmu berhasil, Luna?" Tanya Shinn selesai meneguk kopi hitamnya.

"Dia adalah Doll istimewa, kau tahu itu. Kecerdasan anak itu lebih daripadaku. Dia pasti mengerti pesan apa yang kukirimkan kepadanya. Simbol H berdarah…" Sahutnya sambil memangku dagu.

"Benar juga. Tapi… kenapa kau libatkan Kira Yamato dalam hal ini?" Iris ruby Shinn melirik ke Kira yang sedang asyik bercengkrama bersama dengan Fllay dari kejauhan.

"Athrun-sama juga menginginkanya 'kan? Siapapun yang mengetahui keberadaan Doll 05 akan dibunuh. Aku yakin Lacus sudah memberi tahu siapa dia sebenarnya kepada Kira Yamato." Jelas Doll 07 itu.

"Yah benar juga sih. Kau bilang dia langsung waspada begitu tahu kau tidak asing dengan ingatanya." Shinn setuju. "Tapi... apakah benar hanya hal itu?" Selidik pemuda dengan surai hitam pekat.

Begitu ditanyai oleh Shinn, Lunamaria tersenyum kecil. "Fokus saja kepada pekerjaanmu. Setelah membunuh Kira Yamato, kita akan ambil Lacus Clyne." Melirik jam dia berdiri dari kursinya. "Pergilah, Shinn. Sudah waktunya kau melihat seorang pro bekerja…"

.

.

.

**To Be Countinued**


End file.
